Voices of Eternity
by Nako13yeh
Summary: Thor found out about Loki's heritage when Odin told him while he was still young. He kept it secret until he could no longer bear it on his own. Every step Loki takes, they drift apart. The story starts off, after Thor's coronation. How different will their future be? Eventually, Loki will find out his heritage but how will he react when Thor kept it from him as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Drop by and visit "Cross Reality" if you have time. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**oOo**

There are many what ifs and other possibilities waiting to happen when things don't go the way you want to, but what if one circumstance changes everything?

What if Odin informed Thor of Loki's birth rights, his heritage in the earlier years and Thor wasn't indifferent to anything said to him by his father?

_Accepting_ with full arms wholeheartedly, his new brother, like nothing happened.

A light was brought out in their relationship as brothers, and he understood why Loki was so different from the other Aesir's. The answer itself was Loki's kin, or rather, Loki himself.

Loki often got sick easily and always loved the cold, not matter what temperature it was, high or low. Loki often secluded himself in the library and more met with magic than with skills in battle. Thor now understood why that was. Loki was weaker when he was brought out to the many Aesir's when it comes to celebration, but he knew Loki hides his true strength.

Thor looked after Loki more often, watched him and cared for him even more deeply than he ever did before. To Thor not being blood brothers didn't matter to him at all nor did it faze him the slightest.

Thor saw earlier glimpses of his brothers suffering at the hands of other Aesir's and he's looking for a way to end it and be there for Loki, but most of all, he saw through Loki's façade whenever Lady Sif and the warriors three were around.

Loki was _distant. _

_And ever so watchful._

Thor hadn't acted upon it, at least, _not yet._

The story then happens rather differently and it picks up right after Thor's wrecked coronation. After the frost giants attempt at stealing the Casket of Ancient winters was foiled by the destroyer.

Flipping the table in annoyance, no clue as to how the frost giants had entered Asgard without even leaving a trail for Heimdall to see. He strode off to sit on the small steps leading to the outside balcony. Feeling a familiar energy surrounding him, he sat there in silence, _waiting_.

Thor heard the floor creek, even with his brothers clever and sneaky attitude, nobody can hide that well. He knew his brother well enough; he only pretends not to know for fear that his brother would leave his side. Loki sat right next to him, looking at him, _analyzing. _

"Brother." Thor looked at him. "It was supposed to be my day of triumph."

"It'll come, in time."

Thor saw it, then and there, his brother was ready to lie. _Lying_ only so that he would be appreciated, Thor knew that he hadn't been good to Loki for the years they've been together. Yet he couldn't simply change, watching Loki over the past few years since Thor found out, he couldn't simply change. Thor was still glad that his brother kept to his side all these years. Even if he was bullied by the others, or mocked, or even if Thor himself would mock Loki in jest, his brother stood by him.

"If it's all the same to you, I think you're right, about the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses, who's to say they won't try again, this time with an army."

"Exactly." He replied, not sure where this was going.

"There's nothing you can do without defying father." Thor had enough of it,_ yes there is,_ he needed answers. "No! No! No! No! I know that look…"

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders…"

"Thor its _madness_."

Maybe his brother did have a point, but before he could answer something witty, that might even shock Odin himself, Lady Sif and the warriors three entered. All that argument and he still wasn't listening to his brothers silent pleads.

Every time his friends would enter the room, Loki would whisper things to him barely audible even for him and at times, would completely shut himself off. His words, never _heard_. Thor decides to go to Jotunheim, yet fears that if he leaves his brother alone in the Palace, an incident might yet again happen.

So he took him with.

Loki, Thor and his friends set off to Jotunheim and speak mockingly of Heimdal, the gate keeper as they ready their weapons and clothing. Thor glances at his brother, looking at him wearing his usual clothes. Thor smiled inwardly; Loki doesn't need warm clothing to go to Jotunheim. For all Thor is thinking, Loki might even be happy with the temperature change.

As they arrived on the bridge, Loki confident as ever, wished to speak with Heimdall about their travel. Thor intercepted, yet again for fear that Heimdall ridicule Loki any further. He heard the tone in Heimdall's voice.

"_I wish to know how that happened…" _

"Heimdall may we pass?" Fear that Loki was being accused. Again.

Standing inside the bifrost, waiting for Heimdall to open the gates, hearing him speak about death and the safety of Asgard and all the nine realms, Thor stood proudly. He glances at Loki, wishing that it wasn't him that wrecked the coronation.

"_I may be envious at times, but never doubt that I love you." _ Echoing inside his head, he heard Loki's voice.

Gripping Mjolnir tightly around his fists, he growled as they were propelled to a vast world of coldness and death. Eying the place, seeing caves and icy structures falling on top of each other, Thor kept walking, followed by his friends and his brother.

This place was dead, not just to him but to the Jotuns as well. They were at a brink where they would do anything to restore what Jotunheim once was. Thor doubts that Laufey could still remember Loki and if Loki would ever find out about his true heritage.

Glancing at his brother, he could see Loki's curious eyes wandering about. _"Brother, surely this place must remind you of something." _He thinks that maybe it was just him, worried and plagued with fear.

"Where are they?" Sif said as Thor barely looked at her, regretting the words he was about to say.

"Hiding, as cowards always do." Thor felt his heart pan into two, he didn't want to brand Loki that way, though it's true that the Jotuns were more, strategy than brute fighting.

Especially with their King, _Laufey_, he was cunning.

"_I do not want to lose you, brother." _Thor kept walking, stopping when he saw a similar throne room. He eyed the place, settling his gaze upon the monster sitting on the throne.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardian." _Laufey. _Thor was sure of it.

"I am Thor Odinson…"

"We know who you are…" Thor growled, not being able to finish.

"How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The house of Odin is full of traitors!"

Loki was no traitor, nor does his father house any traitors in Asgard. Thor could only think of a logical explanation that only magic would be able to keep Heimdal's gaze stray from the real problem. His brother was a master of magic, but he wasn't about to blind himself with little evidence he has.

He wasn't even sure if it was Loki or not but he didn't want to accuse his brother. Not Loki, not ever, would he be able to think badly of him. Even if Loki was full of mischief, he would wreck Thor's coronation, would he?

_There were doubts lingering in Thor's head._

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies."

"Your father is a murderer and thief, and why have you come here, to make peace? You long for battle, you crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

Thor took a second for the words to settle. His blood boiling close to lava his rage never faltering slightly, he glared at Laufey with all his might. Close enough to destroy the _monster_ standing before him but this was Loki's father. He needed to speak, diplomatically or at least, try to speak diplomatically.

His father is a murderer and a thief. Was Laufey referring to _Loki_ or the _casket_?

Thor didn't know.

"This _boy_ has grown tired of your mockery." He replied, almost raising Mjolnir for all Hel to pay. Feeling Loki's presence again, he stopped himself and listened.

"Thor, _stop_. And _think_, look around you, we're outnumbered." Loki's raspy voice sounded behind him, Thor wouldn't have it any other way. Something was off, definitely off and Thor wouldn't have that. He kept his gaze at Laufey, trying to prove himself just as threatening as the King of Jotunheim.

"Know your place brother." He sternly said, his voice betraying him of any kindness.

_Too harshly…_

"You know not what your actions would unleash." _Laufey _looked tired, holding firm territory. "I do. Go now while I still allow it."

Thor didn't speak, what Laufey meant about knowing his actions, Thor didn't know. Was he talking about _leaving_ Loki to die at the temple? Did he _regret_ that action or was it simply regret about waging war?

Thor's thoughts riddled with confusing memories about the day Odin and Frigga told him of Loki. It was the very same day that he saw how different Loki was, afraid and so fragile than he was, his brother fears giving his heart to another and almost fears the whole world. Though his brother doesn't act like it, he knew his brother mostly keeps to himself. That much, Thor knew.

The All-father told him that Loki was abandoned, was he really?

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki said, bearing no ill-will against them.

Thor dared not look at his brother's eyes for there, he might see himself, fearing as well. He needed to be strong, for the both of them. He stood there, stiff, still glaring and almost boring a hole into Laufey's head.

"Come on brother." He heard Loki growl in annoyance_, coming here for nothing_, he could almost hear it. Thor had no chance but to follow his brother.

As they turned, Thor heard. **"Run back home little princess."** He saw Loki stop in front of him and tense, he heard him whisper.

"Damn."

Thor grinned, releasing Mjolnir from his grip, slightly turning and raising his hammer, but the blow didn't follow. The Jotun warrior raised his arm, ready to defend himself from the attack, but it didn't come.

"We accept." Thor smirked at his triumph, cowards they all are, the Jotuns. "Come friends, we are leaving."

Eying Loki, he didn't mean him, no, Loki was different from the Jotuns. He turned to pat his brother on the back and made a hasty retreat. Thor knew that Loki meant well and although his friends think they have nothing on who lead the Jotuns to Asgard, they in fact, do.

Thor stayed silent during the whole trip, still pissed that he didn't feel the thrill of battle. Thor huffed, his friends eying him with curiosity, walking their way out of the king's palace grounds and walking towards the bifrost site. Laufey allowed them to leave in peace and prevent war, after all, there were no bloodshed.

"Come, we must hurry back before father finds out we have gone." Thor growled in annoyance.

"I am glad that is over!" Volstagg chuckled. "Maybe now we can go back to feasting? Maybe then, perhaps, that Thor's coronation will be brought back to life, once more."

"Food is necessary." Sif grimaced. "We should leave now, best to get back before we're found out."

"Are you sure we're ready to leave?" Fandral wondered. "We didn't even get anything from the Jotuns, just a heavy argument from their King. Even speaking of the All-father and his false threacheries. Obviously, we should not listen to them."

"There is something, but I will speak about it later. There are ears everywhere." Hogun walked faster, leaving the others behind.

Thor saw the glimpse that Hogun had towards Loki when he spoke. Thor didn't miss it at all, but he let it slip, wanting to go back home immediately. The others stared at Hogun wondering what it could be. Thor looked at Loki, who was slightly fazed by the sudden rather abrupt change in Hogun's mood. It still didn't go amiss as Thor kept himself silent.

Not that it ever fazed them before, but Hogun knew something that they didn't. Thor frowned, what could his suspicions be?

"There is nothing more to seek, friends." Thor mumbled. "This place is nothing but a barren wasteland ready to rott on such vile a plate as Volstagg's."

"Hey, the finest plate at that, Thor." The fat man preened.

"There isn't anything finer than that of Volstagg's plate." Fandral piped in. "It is cleaner than that of the All-father's gungnir."

"I agree with Thor, we shouldn't even be here." Sif looked around. "I feel as if we are being watched."

"There are _eyes_ in these caves, brother." Loki followed behind Thor, whispering to him what he sees. "We should hurry, we cannot dawdle here any longer. I fear we might embark on an even more dangerous terrain than that of the Kings. "

"Do not worry, brother." Thor protectively stopped and pushed Loki forward, looking behind for Jotuns. "We are almost there, make haste friends. We cannot stay here any longer."

"Staying here was your idea." Fandral scoffed, pushed slightly by Sif, but laughed it out mockingly courting his mustache.

"Behave yourself Fandral." Sif smirked.

"I fear for the both of you." Hogun exclaimed.

"Don't be such a grim Hogun, be glad we live another day, setting our foots here on Jotunheim, tis a blessing." Fandral squeaked in glee.

"It's as if we are being watched, they plot something." Loki whispered, erupting such a gallant conversation. He stood there, eying the caves and the structures around the vicinity, watchful and on guard.

"Afraid of the wandering eyes about us, Loki?" Volstagg reeled with a laugh. "Surely you're not frightened by it."

"I am not." Loki glared, shooting daggers at Thor's friends, clearly visible that he hates their guts. "I merely stating what I feel and see."

"It does seem that you are." Fandral smiled. "That expression gives it away. A maiden like yourself, needs the protection of Lady Sif and the warriors three. Of course Thor is around too."

"I don't need your help, I could walk around Jotunheim alone if I so please!" Loki shouted in annoyance.

"Well it's a bother, we don't really need magic skills to fight off Jotuns." Sif laughed in jest, though deep inside, it wasn't just a mere jest and Loki knew of it.

"No more jests, we leave Jotunheim." Thor shouted at the skies. "Heimdal, open the bifrost!"

The clouds above circled around and a familiar ray of light bursts through the skies. Thor kept his watch on his brother, who was staring at _Laufey, _his suspicions were right. The king didn't trust them and so followed them along with his men to send them off.

Laufey was staring in the middle of the vicinity, his crimson eyes stared through their very souls. Thor could see Laufey and Loki locked in deep thought, the two of them staring at each other, rather, immensely. Almost intimately, which he hopes not.

Thor turned to his friends, his grin never faltering or giving away his worry. Pretending that there was victory, yet in truth, he was only bothered by more anguish and confusion. Perhaps the consultation of his father and mother would do him well, even more so, to understand his brother, Loki.

"_If only there was a way to look into your mind, brother._ " Thor asked himself. _"Maybe then, I would understand you better than I do now and act upon it, til the darkness consumes you completely."  
_

* * *

**oOo**

Arriving on the Bifrost a minute later was one of the most emotionally, physically and spiritually tiring thing that's ever happened to them all. The moment they arrived, they were greeted by Odin All-father, standing on top of the small stepped stairs holding gungnir. Along side him stood Heimdall taking his sword off the keyhole and walking back to his post near the entrance, turning his back on the All-father.

Odin, with his one eye, opened and heavily glaring at them. If it was truly called _glaring, _none knew the All-father would even do. The All-father stomped gungnir to the ground with a loud 'thud' as he spoke, old and witty. His voice blaring across the room, thundering into their ears.

"Lady Sif and the warriors three. Go now to your quarters and leave me and _my son's alone_. Lest you want my wrath upon you as well. Go! I will not speak of it again."

Lady Sif and the Warriors three simultaneously put their fistful hands on their chest and took a small bow, eying Thor and Loki, they set off to their rooms. The silence overbearing and painful, Thor meant to speak but Odin raised a hand to stop him before a _bout_ would start.

"Thor, I was ready to appoint you as the new King of Asgard, yet you disobeyed one of my rules." Odin firmly spoke. "Did I not! Tell you. That I do not wish for you and your brother to travel upon the bifrost? Did I not tell you I did not want to see you making about wars with the other realms? Did I not teach you well enough?"

"You did father!" Thor reclined.

"Then why have you traveled the bifrost without my guidance or permission?" Odin shouted. "Is it because of the Frost Giants that entered the weapons vault? Is that why you felt it rash to seek answers?

"Father..."

Loki was about to speak, Thor waited a moment for Loki to say something, to be honest for once and give truth to the lies spreading about in his head. It did not come, however, since Odin forced Loki to be silent by one measly scream or indifference.

"I meant no harm father." Thor spoke courageously, knowing that it was Loki that managed to stop him from making a complete fool out of himself.

"Speak and I will listen." The All-father leaned heavily on gungnir, as Thor spoke in an almost whispering manner, hoping not to distress him any further with the information he will receive.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**

**So, please tell me what you think. :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**oOo ****  
**

Loki looked back and forth between Thor and Odin, verbally sparring with each other. In Loki's mind, both their words were true and right, though he feels that he rather side with Odin than with Thor. His judgements were clouded by pride and vanity, and feels a need to change.

"Father you must understand that it is a wise decision." Thor momentarily loosened his defense. "I did it to ensure the safety of our borders!"

"Wise as it may be, you have endangered your friends." Odin's one eye narrowed, glancing at Loki. "Not only them but your brother as well."

Loki felt a dagger hit his heart when he heard the All-father was somewhat concerned about him. Though it didn't last longer than he expected. The anger of Odin was much more stronger than he realized, forgetting about the level of concern Odin had towards him.

Loki stood there feeling out of the conversation, waiting and listening was always something he did, he kept silent to prevent any further argument.

Never truly conversing with anyone but his family, was something he was never fond of. Always standing behind Thor, who was true and mighty, he stood little chance of gaining anyone's attention but his mother's. Thor at times would seemingly forget his brother was in the room at all.

Loki feared that one day, Thor may never be at his side anymore. Thor was his ticket to attention, whenever his brother was around, people would notice him. Staying in the library was Loki's pass time but it would be ill-mannered to stay there for so long, so he always seeks the company of his brother.

He loves his brother, that's true. He had been honest with him before the ceremony, hoping that if Thor ever found out what he was doing, he was doing it out of love.

This time was different, Thor was being punished, for the first time he was truly worried about what hid Father would do to his brother. He fidgeted whenever Odin would raise his voice and Thor would raise his back. Loki fiddled with the end of his sleeves, hand shaking and trying to keep himself occupied.

_"Brother, please don't make yourself even more a fool in front of father."_ Loki thought. _"It does you no favor arguing with him even more."_

"You may be thinking for the good of Asgard but you did not see to it the safety of your journey."

"I knew what was going to happen _Father_! I let Loki talk me out of attacking one of the Jotuns. For that creature even daring to insult the Son of Odin was spared his life! I was only defending our borders and seeking answers! Is that not what Asgard needs for a _king_?!"

"You think that is the only reason? Is that why you are so _keen_ in idly threatening our safety!" Odin raised his voice.

"No!" Thor quickly said, yet was interrupted by Odin's shouting.

"Because you think _that_ is what a king does? Seeking answers and going about worlds looking for war. Didn't I teach you more than simple barbaric battles? What do you have to say for yourself if you cannot justify even this?"

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act!" Thor shouted at his father. "The Jotuns must fear me, just as they once feared you! I am doing this for all of us! NOTHING HAPPENED FATHER! There was no bloodshed!"

"There was no bloodshed, but there might as well could have." Odin shook his head. "Have you truly forgotten everything I taught you? A warrior is patient, Thor! Patient!"

"You wait and be patient! The Nine Worlds laugh at us! The old ways are done, Father, You're the only one that stands and gives speeches while Asgard falls! Jotunheim was ready to-"

"They did not! Do you not understand that?!" Odin shouted. "You will be the death of me and this kingdom!"

"I... I swear I meant well, Father." Thor lowered his voice. "I _swear_, I did."

"You would have broken out a secret we so long kept." Odin whispered to Thor, knowing that Loki was listening.

Though Loki had heard, he didn't understand. Thor and Odin knew that secret was of Loki's _heritage _and they didn't want Loki to find out from another. They were still looking for a way to tell Loki the truth but it had slipped their minds decades ago. They thought it was best that he never found out at all.

"I was careful Father, that they don't-"

"Shh! We do not speak of it! You and I know well enough, that if this secret be found out a different way. It will not end well. We have long kept it, my son. You do not want bonds to break so easily. Trust me."

"I am sorry Father."

"You have disobeyed me, my son." Odin pointed gungnir at Thor. "This is the last time you will make a mistake like this. You have instilled great threat upon Asgard-"

"I swear Father that they were looking for war! The Jotun insulted me knowing that I am-"

"You treat everything as an act of war!" Odin raised his voice again. "We future kings, do not instigate war nor do we seek it. You are relieved of your duty to be the next king until I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

"Father-"

"Do I make myself clear, Thor?"

"Yes. I understand." Thor lowered his head and kept silent.

"Head to your quarters while I decide a befitting punishment for you and we will speak of this later." Odin stomped gungnir on the ground again. "I will take Mjolnir off your hands for a while. I do not wish to see you out of your chambers unless I say so. It will give you enough time to think of the dangers you almost put Asgard through."

"Yes Father." Thor completely surrendered Mjolnir to his Father and began walking out of the bifrost.

"T-thor! Wait!" Loki ran up to follow his brother but was stopped when Odin grabbed his arm.

Loki was pulled back and almost fell, he looked behind him to see Odin standing there eying him. Loki swallowed and looked at his father's hand gripping his arm to an extent that it would already harm him.

"Father?" His voice was shaky.

Odin did not let go. He stared at Loki, who looked so vulnerable and troubled. So _fragile, O_din thought. He didn't wish for Loki to find out. He tried looking into Loki's green eyes and further seeing that there was no suspicion in it. Odin knew he was clear, Loki doesn't know yet. Thank the Norns.

Loki, wincing as his father's grip was strong, spoke again. "Father, do you need me for something?"

"Do _not_ go into Thor's chambers, Loki. I only ask you of this."

Odin lets go of Loki's arm, as Loki staggered to get balance. He rubbed his slightly bruised arm and looked into Odin's eye. Momentarily thinking of what to say. He stared for a quite a while until he found reason to just simply say it out loud. What he had done. No harm will come if he just simply blurted it out.

"But why Father? I only think it's necessary that Thor needs company. He is..." Loki stared at Thor disappearing far away. "Upset."

Saying the truth now would only instill even more anger from Odin, so Loki vowed he'd speak of his tricks for another time. Now clearly wasn't a good time to tell that he was the one that let Frost Giants enter Asgard. Loki tried to make Odin see another reason, for he only wanted to speak with Thor.

He'd never seen Thor so _depressed_.

"You will stay with Thor's friends for a while until I sort out this madness. I am still figuring out how the Frost Giants entered without alerting Heimdall. You will follow these commands for I am king, I do not want to hear any complaining."

"Father I don't think that-"

"Loki, I will only say it once. Go before I change my mind."

Odin leaned on gungnir and turned his eye to the gate-keeper. Loki could only nod and walk away from the bifrost slowly glancing back to see Odin and Heimdall engaging a conversation. Loki sighed as he made his way to the Palace and look for Thor's friends. For now, he would let Heimdall see him, not for long though, only for Heimdall and the All-Father's suspicions to go away.

Loki doubts it would ever go away.

Staring at Loki depart, no longer after his brother, Odin turned to the gate-keeper and spilled all of his concerns. Whether it be his first son or be it the Frost Giants, but it was more about a conversation on Loki than he quite expected.

"My King? Is there something you wish to ask of me?"

"What of my sons, Heimdall?" Odin wearily asked. "I ask with your all seeing eye and as gate-keeper, what you know of what has transpired in Jotunheim."

"Your first son walks towards his chambers, ignoring his people." Heimdall stood with the sword in his hands, eying the Palace. "Your second son is good at hiding _that_ which he does not want me to see. He disappeared months before the coronation had started. I fear he is lost."

"What do you mean good Heimdall?" Odin stared at Asgard, it's gold shining in the now setting suns. "Can you not see Loki?"

"I _see_ him when he wishes for me to see. Your son plots something. I am worried for the safety of Asgard for I cannot see what he plans. To answer your question truthfully He may be lost in thought or emotionally scarred somehow. Whether the reasons are because of past battles, or his past punishments. I do not know, but his heart is in shambles."

"I only think of the best for my sons, Heimdall. And I am King, I must instill upon punishments, have it be my sons or another. Nobody is exempted from it. Perhaps, I will leave and further investigate this new behavior of Loki. Speak what has transpired on Jotunheim."

"My Lord, Your first son spoke with King Laufey and was about to bring upon war, had it not been for Loki, who stopped him from creating any bloodshed."

Odin's eyebrows twitched in disbelief as Heimdall continued. "Your son sought after answers from the King himself and was received with many great arguments but Thor stood still holding his ground. Loki however kept distance and aided Thor with the necessary words to prevent war."

"I see. Keep an eye on my sons, Heimdall." Odin sighed. "Alert me if you see it fit."

"Rest well All-father, Odin-sleep is not far away."

"And that is what I fear." Odin walked away to speak with his wife, Frigga.

* * *

**oOo**

Loki was in one corner of the living room chamber of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. He stood there, listening and fiddling with the hems of his sleeves. Worried about Thor, hiding in his chambers. He turned to glance at the rest of Thor's friends, ever since he entered the room, they hadn't payed any attention to him at all.

He'd been standing there for what seemed like hours, endless hours, just looking out and listening. He wasn't allowed to go to Thor, he was forced to stay with Thor's friends until Thor was lifted of his containment. Loki listened to Volstagg complain about food. Hearing Fandral mutter things about Jotunheim and how even the Jotuns seemed to like him.

Loki noticed that Hogun kept eying him, he however ignored the gesture and went on with his ways. Sif, she was something else, she sat there and continued to stay silent. Waiting as well for news of Thor. She would eye Loki at times and would pace around but sooner or later she just gave up and continued her silence.

At one point of the conversation, they finally talked about Thor and that's where Loki was able to finally voice out his opinions and answers. He grew tired of not _speaking, _after all, that was his strength.

"We should not have let him go!" Volstagg chewed on a piece of meat.

"Be thankful that he's only been sent to his chambers just like the rest of us." Fandral sighed. "But I'm gravely wondering why the guard told Odin where we've gone."

"How did the guard even know _where _we were going?" Volstagg piped as he kept eating on his enormous plate.

"I told him." Loki crossed his arms, staring outside of the window.

"What?" Fandral raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do that? I thought we made a decision that we could handle everything on our own. Don't you trust Thor and the rest of us to be able to do that?"

"YOU TOLD THE GUARD?!" Volstagg shouted.

"I told him after _we'd_ left." Loki glanced at Thor's friends only to look away when he saw they were all paying attention to him.

"Why would you even do that?" Fandral questioned. "Odin would have us in the dungeons for _disobeying_!"

"I thought that if there was ever an attack and that Heimdall wouldn't let us pass using the bifrost because it's dangerous, then Odin would have us rescued."

"You think us that weak, Loki?" Sif piped up with her arms crossed. "We have Thor, the warriors three and I! Are you afraid because your magic couldn't take a whole fleet of Jotuns?"

"No! I was only worried for our safety!" Loki shouted back.

"But you _endangered_ our safety as well at the hand of Odin." Sif pointed at Loki. "Now, because of you, Thor is in his chambers with a confiscated Mjolnir. You should not have told the guard! If you hadn't then Thor would still be by our side."

"I care more for Thor than any of you in this room!" Loki glared, gritted his teeth. "I was only thinking steps ahead. I did not know what Thor would have us do in Jotunheim but he is arrogant and dangerous! You saw how he was today! He almost attacked had I not interfered."

"So you're thinking that you're a _hero_ now?" Volstagg laughed.

"Is that was this was about?" Fandral shook his head. "An attempt to receive favor for a measly good deed."

"I had best intentions for Thor." Loki muttered. "The thought had not risen to me until you spoke of it."

"It seems pretty justified what you did." Sif glared and turned to Hogun. "What do you think?"

"It is not for the ear of one individual in this room." Hogun sat there, still and grim.

Loki had enough, he would seek Thor's company whether the All-father forbids it or not. He quickly exited the room and left the four alone to speak, hearing faint muttering noises from them, he walked away, wanting to hear more. He headed towards Thor's room, paying no mind to the guards and entered, slamming the door open.

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were silent as they saw Loki leave. Sif controlled herself from rolling her eyes when he walked away, that was not what Asgardian warriors do. When they were insulted, they would fight with each other, brutally. Loki was different, they noticed it when they met. He was so thin and weak and loved doing a maidens form of fighting.

_Magic. _

Loki had always been the outcast but they did not really care for him as they care for Thor. Thor was warm, enthusiastic and loving, the complete opposite of Loki, who was cold, secluded, distant and uncaring. It just goes to show that they don't know Loki well enough as they do Thor. They never really gave him the chance, and they may never will.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin." Hogun whispered.

"And your point?" Fandral quirked an eyebrow.

"A master of magic could _conceal_ Frost Giants and lead them into Asgard, or rather the weapons vault. Don't you think that may very well be our answer all along? Thor sought for answers, we received one from Laufey himself."

"Loki's always one for mischief." Fandral said, he was the only one who doesn't have much problems with Loki. "You're not saying that it's been him all along?"

"I fear for the worst." Sif truthfully said, crossing her arms. "It's possible it is him, Loki has always been jealous of Thor. Being brothers, he was always the one left out. Weak with magic."

"Magic for the maidens as we teased him at times. Are you sure about this Sif? We are conversing about the second Prince of Asgard! If we were found out blaming the Prince..."

"I agree with Fandral, can we really say that it's him?" Volstagg shook his head. "For him to ruin Thor's coronation, it's not right to blame someone when we have little evidence. Especially an evidence from the King of Jotunheim!"

"We have all evidence coming from Laufey." Hogun rasped. "It is better than nothing."

"We're still not sure." Fandral stood up and pointed at the door. "Loki is good at lying but nobody is that good of a liar. He admitted that telling the guard was for Thor's safety. Why would he ruin Thor's coronation if that was the deal?"

"Loki isn't called _Silver-tongue_ and _liesmith_for nothing!" Volstagg bellowed. "I am confused but may as well see reason!"

"In due time friends." Sif looked out the window. "Perhaps then, we will acquire the answers we seek. Let us all calm ourselves and leave this matter alone for the day."

"Be sure that we do." Fandral sighed plopping on the seat. "I'm starting to worry and all Volstagg does is stuffing himself with sustenance."

"Hey! It is nutritious." He replied, laughing and taking a bite out of his roasted meal.

_"Be safe Thor, I worry that this little game is not over." _Sif thought, eying the bifrost. _"I fear that whoever has done this, will do more than we think."_

* * *

**oOo **

Thor was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been hours since they had gone to Jotunheim and he still hasn't heard from his brother. He wonders when his brother would turn up behind the pillars or hide near the window. His brother didn't come however. He waited until he was about ready to fall asleep, having nothing to do, easily bores you.

Usually, when he had a problem, Loki would always be there by his side and talk to him endlessly. Soon Thor would forget what transpired that day and thank Loki for the company. Those were their childhood. At times, Loki had nightmares and would sneak under the bed covers and sleep with him, as an older brother, he had to comfort Loki.

He enjoyed those moments, because those moments were true and there were no lies.

Often Loki followed him around and Thor didn't mind, in fact, he enjoyed having Loki follow him around. He didn't care whether he was a Frost Giant, he only cared that he had a brother.

_"When will I speak the truth to you brother." _Thor said, draping his arm over his eyes. _"I do not wish for you to find out a different way. Let it be I, who breaks to you the truth."_

He heard the door slam open and jolted upright, reflexes reaching for Mjolnir. He looked to see an angry Loki and four distressed guards. Loki glared at the guards but they still wouldn't leave. Thor looked at Loki and understood that he wanted time alone with him. Thor motioned for the guards to leave.

"It is alright." He said. "Leave my Brother and I alone."

The guards did as they were told and the doors closed behind him. Loki's expression changed immediately, dropping his angered expression and his eyes looking for something in Thor.

"What trouble you Brother?" Thor asked, sitting on the bed, waiting.

"I wish to speak with you." He said, walking forward reaching the end of the bed. "It's about the Frost Giants that entered Asgard."

"What of it Brother?" Thor's eyes widened. _No! It couldn't be. _He fears what he will hear from his Brothers mouth, won't end so well.

"I..." Loki's eyes were teary, his face hardened with fear. "I'm sorry, Brother."

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews fuel me to write even more. And I do so love writing this story and hearing from everyone of you.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews.  
**

* * *

**oOo**

Thor stared at Loki with wide eyes, unsure of what he was about to say, he simply blinked. Loki stood and averted his gaze from Thor, his hands slightly shaking. Thor, with concern in his eyes, stood up and grabbed Loki's shoulders forcing Loki to look into his eyes.

"What are you sorry for Loki?" Thor looked for something in Loki's eyes, but he couldn't understand.

"I... I'm sorry." Loki looked away. "What more do you wish for me to say?"

"I am asking what you are sorry for, not for you to repeat it. You said it was about the Frost Giants and how they entered Asgard."

"It _is _about them."

"Then what is it you wish to tell me?" Thor pondered for a while. "Do you know who did it?"

"I am-" Loki bit his lips and pulled away from Thor's grasp.

Thor kept his stare at his brother while Loki paced momentarily across the room. Thor left his brother like this for a while until he could no longer bear the silence. He stood in front of his brother, his chest puffed and his eyes darted deadly.

"Loki-"

"I am sorry that they ruined your coronation!" Loki said quickly and continued. "You would have been hailed king of Asgard if it wasn't for them."

Loki mentally slapped himself for being such a _coward_. He meant to say that he was the one that did it, but he couldn't say it. It would _disappoint_ Thor so much and he didn't want another person to be disappointed in him. Loki embraced himself and hoped that Thor would stop staring at him.

Thor frowned.

_Why won't he just tell the truth? _Loki always used his _silver-tongue_ to get out of corners, this one especially when Thor had him in a tight spot. His brother was never fond of being cornered, never at all, he remembered before that Loki lashed out at times of weakness.

Thor also knew that Loki would never admit it but he also knew that he himself would never be able to tell Loki the truth of his parentage. He took a deep breath and sat back down, looking at Loki, who relaxed a little.

"I understand. You should not worry, I am fine-"

"No! You don't understand brother!" Loki was lashing out, panicking. "You are wasting away here in your chambers, you are never this depressed before. I haven't seen you like this in years. Those monsters they-"

"Do not start that way, brother." Thor narrowed his eyes. "I deserved this punishment and other future punishments of Father. I deserve this for almost instilling war with the Frost Giants. I deserve this because-"

"No you don't." Loki eyes pleaded safety, Thor could see it. "If the Frost Giants hadn't entered Asgard, you wouldn't be in your chambers- I don't understand why are so- This won't really..."

Loki buried his face in his hands and stood there, lost of what to say and Thor just simply watching him. This wasn't the first time Loki was at lost, a few times in their childhood, Loki wouldn't know what to say at the right time. And most of the time, Loki only ever gotten to this stage was when he was with Thor.

That's saying something, because Loki does trust Thor with his life. He was only ever so vulnerable when he was at the presence of only Thor or only his mother, Frigga. Thor grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him to sit down on the bed.

"Stop speaking Loki." He put an arm around Loki's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. "Clear your thoughts. You are troubled enough as it is. Do not add any more."

Loki didn't push him off this time, glad that they were alone. He desperately needed the comfort of his brother, not the lashing out of his friends to him and how they hate him. Loki buried himself on Thor's shoulder, glad that he couldn't see his face.

He found his arms rising up and grabbing Thor's tunic, returning the embrace rather gently. Thor's armor was gone, discarded on the floor earlier. Loki didn't pull away, he shut his eyes and let the moment pass.

Loki was riddled with stress, Thor knew of this, and he wouldn't let it take a step further. He pulled Loki out of the hug and stared at Loki, who was desperately trying not to meet his gaze. Loki's hands dropped to his lap as he fiddled yet again with his sleeves.

Thor sighed and let his hands drop on the bed. His sight never leaving Loki. His brother looked so _burdened_, that burden however was matched with _guilt. _He didn't know why he could see it but after the many years of watching over Loki, he could now read into his movements.

The way he messes with his sleeve was a sign of _insecurity. _

His gaze, never meeting ones eyes, was a sign of _nervousness _and _contempt. _

When his brother would smirk, he would either be _lying _or simply _amused. _

But when it came to _heart_, that is where Loki would _break_.

A genuine smile, he would see on his brothers face and it hurts him how little he sees it anymore. Now when he did see it, it was a mask to hide what his brother truly feels. _It's so painful._ What had changed over the years that they grew up together, surely Thor didn't make a mistake of being an elder brother. That was something he didn't know either.

"You did not simply come here to apologize." Thor lowered his voice. "Something else troubles you."

"You were never good at reading people." Loki voiced out, finally staring into his eyes. "Why the sudden change?"

"Perhaps I did not wish for anyone to know I have slightly changed."

"Not even I?" He joked.

"Test me or not, Loki, I have learned things from our battles and our childhood. You would have found out before I muster the courage to voice it out to anyone." Thor smiled."You know I simply show it off."

"That _is_ true. You were never good at hiding things from me." Loki chuckled. "You do love a good show."

"You are seeing it now, it means I do not wish to hide it any longer. We grew up together, I trust that you know me well enough as I do you. Now what ails your mind, brother? What did Father tell you when I left?"

Loki frowned at the sudden change of topic. Again, Loki puts up that barrier whenever anyone is around. Thor was about to repeat his answer until he saw that Loki was still pondering on what to say. A few moments later, Loki was ready to speak.

"Father forbid me to enter your chambers until a befitting punishment is sentenced."

Thor's eyes widened. "Loki, you know better than to disobey Father."

"You disobeyed Father first, why should I not!" Loki glared at Thor. "I merely sought out for your company."

"Why would you do that? Risk yourself for merely my company. There is something else, what is it? I know you hide what you feel from me but I can clearly see it. You hurt, brother, why can you not simply tell me?"

"It is not that easy!" Loki shouted. "Your friends think it's my fault that you are kept in your chambers!"

"What?" Thor lowered his voice, confused as Loki continued.

"The moment you stepped off the bifrost, Father took it upon himself to grab me and tell me not to bother you. I told him you looked like you needed my company just like before but he insisted that I stay with your friends and leave you be as you think you _deserved _this! Which you clearly, _did not!_"

"I didn't-"

"I came here because I had no where else to go! I am confused! I am angry!" Loki stood up and turned away from Thor. "Staying with your friends wasn't logical anymore, they would not stop degrading me!"

"Who are you angry at?" Thor called after his brother, who was headed for the door. "My friends? Are you angry at Father, for telling you to go to them? Who, Loki?"

Loki stopped at his track, he didn't turn back. Thor could see Loki's hands were shaking as they were fisted. His thin frame shaking and Thor knew it wasn't good for Loki to do this to himself but he knew well enough not to get in the way of Loki when he's like this.

He has a tendency to _overreact._

_"_Loki-"

Loki turned, his arms moving about and his fingers pointing as he ranted.

"I am angry at your friends, Thor, for belittling me all the time! At you, for being such an idiot, an oaf and a fool for going to Jotunheim and almost instilling war upon Asgard! You did not _think_ and Father _almost_ banished you! And I am angry at myself for _letting_ this happen!"

"It's **not** your fault brother!" Thor roared back.

"How do you know that?" Loki spat. "How do you know that it wasn't my fault?"

"I don't understand Loki!" Thor stood up, facing his brother.

"That's just it, you don't understand!"

"What is it that you're trying to tell me?" He pressed further, hoping Loki would tell him. "First you seek my company, then my comfort. You wish to confide the truth to me but you spat out _lies_, then you speak of our friends-"

"_Your_ friends." He countered.

"- belittling you, when they only speak in jest. You then see everything as your fault! I don't understand! What is going through your mind? Why would you not let me know?"

"I _am _trying to let you know!" Loki shouted back. "You're just too stupid to get it! They are your friends, they were always your friends! I only stuck by them because of you, they never knew me completely and those weren't jests, brother. That's what you don't know!"

"I know you well enough brother!"

Thor grabbed Loki by the arm and the back of his neck and pulled him forward.

"You _**claim** _to know me." Loki whispered, eyes trailing down, clearly there were tears in his eyes. _Never show weakness. _That was what Thor and Odin spoke of. Loki had enough, he was tired, he was in pain. His heart couldn't take it any longer.

One by one, on this day, they were all slipping away from him.

_Slowly and Painfully. _

"I will see you when your confinement is finished." Loki whispered. "We're done here. Farewell, Thor."

Loki slapped Thor's hand away and pulled out of his grasp and walked away from the room. Slamming the door open and startling the guards outside. He hissed at them and walked away, regretting that he ever decided to enter the room and seek _solace_ in his brothers arms.

Clearly, he was wrong.

Thor stood there, half angry and half pained. "Good bye."

He lowered his hands and left it hanging. He stared at Loki's retreating figure. How did it turn out like this so quickly? If he had chosen the right words, Loki wouldn't have been pushed off at the end.

He does _claim_ to know his brother, but he knew that there were so many things that he still doesn't understand. He was still learning, after all. What was he to do now that his brother was so angry? It left him to ponder even more and regret his actions.

Surely, none of this would happen if they just left it like that. If he hadn't endangered his friends, Loki and all of Asgard, then none of this would happen. It was too late for regrets now. The only question left standing was, _did Loki do it? _

___"It is never your fault, unless it was your idea..."_ Thor closed the doors of his chamber. Leaning against it, staring at his ceiling. "___No, I must not let myself be blind, not until I seek evidence."_

* * *

**oOo **

"The son of Odin, is as stubborn as he." Laufey breathed, speaking to his people. "The nerve he and his friends had to venture into my kingdom!"

"My Lord-"

"Silence Borsauve!"

He slammed his hand on his icy throne, cracking under pressure, the handle shattered in pieces. Laufey placed his head on his palm, his elbow on his knee and he leaned forward, watching the other Frost giants walk about his throne room.

"King Laufey." The Frost Giant beside him said. "Why did we not kill them when we had the chance, why let them go?"

"I do not want to face the wrath of Odin, All-father." He growled. "Know this Geirmarr, he and his soldiers have ruined this realm and left us to the brink of death. He has taken from us, the source we need to keep this realm restored. The casket is still inside his vault."

"The peace treaty-" Geirmarr was interrupted when Laufey faced him.

"Will not stay peaceful for very long."

Laufey sat on the throne, waiting as one of his foot soldiers lurked about, kneeling in front of his throne. The other soldiers knelt as well, as Laufey stood up. Waiting for the other Frost Giant to speak. He raised his hand, motioning for the first one to rise.

"What is it that you wish to speak of?" Laufey hissed when the Giant didn't speak soon. "Be quick Sorvaeti. I've no time to dawdle. What is it that you want?"

"My Lord." Sorvaeti narrowed his eyes. "What of the deaths of our comrades? Surely we would not let this pass. They fell upon the wrath of the destroyer guarding the vault. Our plan has failed and I heard the Son of Odin stepped on our realm."

"_What_ of them? Surely Sorvaeti, you do not question my kingship? There are many more soldiers to spare, they acted voluntarily, knowing it was still dangerous. We had only meant to test, the path we were given."

"A traitor led them to the weapons vault and they almost retrieved the Casket. Are we going to let it pass that they killed them off so quickly and inhumanely? There are many soldiers but we lessen every year, some starve and some fall to illness. Without the casket-"

"Their hearts are clouded just as their minds are ridden with pride and glory!" Laufey jumped down from the throne, holding the Frost Giants neck and lurking dangerously near it. "Do you have claims of thinking we failed?"

"My Lord-"

Before Sorvaeti could speak any further, Laufey snapped his neck, and the Giant fell dead on his feet. Laufey eyed the others as they quickly pulled the dead giant away from their King's feet. Laufey grinned and laughed, pacing and addressing his people.

"We have but not a choice on this. War almost faced us, I will not let this treaty go unserved." He grinned, his crimson eyes glistening in the darkness. "Geirmarr, prepare the soldiers. We await this traitor, who basks with the gods in their glory, whoever it may be, I believe justice wasn't served for him."

"Yes." The soldier hissed. "My Lord."

"We will come to fight again, Asgardians." Laufey whispered to himself and shouted. "Do you not think that the traitor will come back for us?"

**"Raarw**!" The Frost Giants shouted and growled, standing up and raising their arms.

"Do you think that the traitor basks in glory?"

"**NO**!" They shouted again, raising their arms as thick icy blades formed through their skin.

"Likely." Laufey grinned. "This traitor, we will seek and await. Whoever it may be, he will be our key to taking over Asgard. Till the day comes of his return, we prepare our forces. No longer will we stand here making peace treaties. We fight, we bleed, we sacrifice but we conquer, we take and we retrieve what is ours!"

The Frost Giants cheered! Soon victory would fall to them.

"You will come for us seeking more than three Jotun's to sneak about." He laughed. "All-father, you will face the wrath of Frost Giants, more so than before. Pain will be written on your face as Asgard falls."

* * *

**oOo **

_"Arrogant! Reckless and stupid!" _Loki thought, tears threatening to fall. _"Stupid brother! Idiotic oaf!"_

He rubbed at his eyes violently. _"He ceased to believe me. To call me a liar! To treat me of spreading lies." _

Loki laid sprawled on his bed, his armor neatly placed in the cabinets and he was only wearing his dark green tunic and black pants. He stared at the ceiling, waiting and thinking. He didn't think that Thor would side with anyone else than him.

Loki turned, clutching at the pillow on his head and closed his eyes. Now that he's pushed his brother away, he couldn't tell him anymore. He couldn't tell anyone of what he did. He thought back to Thor's punishment. He knew what was going to happen.

_"Father will forgive Thor." _Loki frowned even more. _"He's _always_ forgiven him, always! There's nothing he cannot get away with!" _

Thor was always forgiven, even in their childhood. Thor was always the loved one in Asgard while he was the one that was shunned away. Odin and Frigga never saw how hurt he was because he was so good at hiding. Thor was always arrogant that he never really noticed how far he was pushing him.

Nobody knew what Asgard was doing to him.

_"Father will notice that Thor isn't ready to be King. He will notice that what I did was wise. He'll be falling at my feet and take me with open arms. He'll be proud of me. But my plan has to work first. "_

Loki furiously stood up and walked out of his room. _"Perhaps I need time to think."_

He walked from hallway to hallway, leaving no trail that he'd been walking around. He averted the gaze of the guards lurking about and hid from them in the shadows. He was prepared to go back to Thor when he saw Odin walking down the hallway.

Loki's heart leapt as he quickly hid in the shadows and kept silent. He saw Odin talk to the guards and they pointed at the hallway to Thor's. He leaned in to listen on the conversation, but when he did hear, it was already in the middle.

"-came here, My king."

"That was hours ago?" Odin wondered and received a nod from the Einherjar. "Where is Loki?"

"In his chambers, My King." The Einherjar said. "Will you have words with him for disobeying your commands? He entered Prince Thor's chambers without permission and he was slightly agitated."

"I see." Odin dismissed the man's words. "No, I will speak with my first born first. Leave us and dine with your friends in the other hall. I wish for peace."

"Yes, my King." He bowed and left.

_"Typical of Father." _Loki leaned on the wall, shutting his eyes. _"Of course, he would come to his first son's aid and dismiss his second." _

"Thor, may I enter?" He heard him say.

He could hear the door creak open, and loud footsteps thundered. "Father, why are you here?"

"My son-"

Before Loki could hear the rest of the conversation, he left. He didn't need to hear it. Thor would betray him soon enough and tell Father his suspicions. Then soon, the Warriors three and Lady Sif would tell them that it's Loki's fault.

Odin would believe them of course. When has he not? _He believes more of the others than of Loki. _He couldn't bear it any longer.

What does Thor have that he doesn't?

What is so different that everyone hates him and not Thor?

Why does everyone push him away?

_"All I've done is for the good of Asgard, yet nobody has recognized my talents. All I am is a mockery to this family." _

Loki's heart wrenched at the sight and at what he heard. He knew it. Odin _cared _more deeply about the well-being of Thor than him that he would quickly dismiss the Einherjar when he spoke about Loki. Loki clenched the fabric near his heart as he walked away.

_"You will see Father. You will all see."_

He had to prove to Odin that he was worthy. With this plan he thought of, it would surely bring upon Odin's attention. Loki ran to the stairs and quickly made his way to the weapons vault. It took a few twist and turns to reach the hallways without alerting the guards. He finally reached the deeper halls of the palace where it was harder to hide from the guards.

He concealed himself with magic long enough to enter the sacred chambers leading to the weapons vault. Curiosity was sinking deeper into him than he thought it would, he simply wanted to know why the Frost Giants that he lead sought for the casket.

Why was it so important?

_"I wonder why Father didn't just give it to the Frost Giants if they needed it so much. Why be crueler than those monsters?"_

Loki and Thor never saw the All-father use it, not once. They were only told of the power it wielded and how the Jotuns, without it, would be no threat. He wanted to give it a try, maybe if he wielded it wisely, Father would see the need to give him the right attention.

_No._

He'll be sticking to his plans.

Lost in his thoughts, Loki forgot to conceal himself from Heimdall's gaze. He didn't think that it was necessary to do it after he left his room, because he didn't think that his pains would lead him here. After all, his first intention was to clear things with Thor.

Didn't work though.

Loki walked inside and went towards the casket. He eyed the thing, like it was calling out to him. Thoughts rushed into his head, his veins pulsed. His body shook as he blinked the tears that were waiting to fall. He didn't realize that thinking into his life would make him so emotional.

He stood there for what seemed like hours. Eying the casket and embracing himself, just staring at it. He would pace around it but he wouldn't dare touch it. At least not yet. For some strange reason, the casket was calling out to him and he wasn't sure why.

His blood boiled in anger and his thoughts were clouding his judgement. He finally decided he was done waiting. He reached out to grab the casket when Odin's voice sounded from behind him.

"Stop!"

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Feel free to tell me what your thoughts are. Reviews give me energy to write new chapters! Thank you again!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

* * *

**oOo  
**

Odin went to Frigga the moment he stepped off the Bifrost. His wife stood, waiting at the highest peak of the tower as she cradled herself in her arms. Odin went to her and told the _Einherjar _to leave them alone. Now, they were both left at the stepped behind her and placed an arm on her shoulder.

Frigga flinched and turned to Odin. Her face was buried with so many emotions, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Odin held her shoulders as she half pushed him away and turned to the window.

Her gaze watching all of Asgard and the Bifrost.

"I fear for what your punishment will be for our son." Frigga stated, lowering her head.

"It will be just." Odin replied, standing beside her. "Do not worry, wife, all will be well."

"That is what you say, Odin!" Frigga turned to him.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"There were so many wrongs that could have happened in Jotunheim!" She cried. "Thor, Loki and their friends could have died at the hands of the Frost Giants. They could have been captured and tortured for all we know."

"Frigga, don't-"

"Don't tell me to stop!" She frowned and whispered. "My sons were almost killed. They were almost lost to me! I am a mother, Odin! My heart cannot take the dangers my son's face. And what of Loki? He could have found out the secret we've so long kept!"

"Silence woman!" Odin hissed. "I know you are worried but we should not think too much of it nor do we speak of it. Walls have ears."

"Even so, we must act upon it. What are we to do then, Odin? I fear for Thor, that he is not yet ready to rule and that he puts his brother and his friends in danger. That he pushes himself too far and it clouds his judgement. I fear for both he and his brother's safety and that of Asgard's."

"Thor will learn his lesson."

"He is but a _boy_!"

"He is a _man_!"

"But Odin-"

"He will _take_ Asgard and _rule_ it, he will learn. What he did was a test of courage and wiseness. I have faith in him that he will change and see what it takes to be a king! The boy understands what would happen if war is upon us."

"Then you are blind, my husband." Frigga scowled. "You know not of the favors you hand out and of your rash decisions."

"I make decisions for the good of Asgard." Odin wheezed, slightly out of breath.

"It is nearing."

"Aye." He breathed, leaning on gungnir. "I am nearing Odin-sleep. I cannot put it off much longer. I do not know what will happen and I need Thor to rule Asgard while it happens."

"Then at least _tell _Loki before he finds out on his own." Frigga let the tears fall, her face riddled with sorrow. "It is the least you can do for him."

"I cannot do that."

She turned to Odin, her hands clamped together as she stared into his eye. Odin let her fume silently as he also stared at her, his concern was well hidden in all those masked layers. He didn't want for her to worry even more.

Frigga sobbed and Odin stood there, watching her. He didn't make a move and let her continue her grieving heart. Odin knew for a fact that Frigga's heart was torn in two. The first was for her son, Thor. She loved him so much, she took care of him, she raised him and had moments with him but there was something different with the way she treated him and how she treated Loki.

Loki, was truly _loved_ by Frigga.

Sure her heart may be with Odin and Thor but her heart had something special for Loki. She kept Loki to her side all the time and Loki stayed by hers. She taught him some magic, gave her books and at times fought Odin for Loki's freedom.

"I understand, my husband, but know that I am a mother, and I will do what it takes to make my children happy."

Odin knew it well and he wouldn't have it.

Odin loves Loki to a point but it just couldn't grow more than that. Loki was but a mere tool to him, he was a peace treaty. That was his first initial thought but no longer was that on his mind. Loki was truly part of the family and he was glad that he told Thor of Loki's heritage before he was demanded answers.

Odin frowned at the thought that Loki might find out, he didn't want that. In all honesty, Odin would give up everything for Frigga, for Thor and for Asgard but when it came to Loki, he didn't know what to give up. Everything else was precious to him yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything for Loki.

It pains him that he had a _hardened heart._

"It is Loki that I am worried about, Odin, I fear he will find out and we will not be there to aid him the truth. The real truth to how we came to find him."

"To how I came to find him." He said sternly, his one eye narrowing.

"You know we owe him that much of the truth." Frigga whispered. "He cannot live his whole life in the shadow."

"He won't find out."

Odin pressed and stood his ground when Frigga came up to him. She was now shouting. Odin was glad that they were at the top of the tower, that nobody could hear their arguments. It was unwise to show this much weakness to the Aesir's and it may as well be used against them someday.

"How can you be so sure?" Frigga shouted. "For all we know he might already know!"

"I will make sure of it that he doesn't find out!" Odin stomped gungnir.

"What of Thor? What if he told Loki already? We don't know our son's anymore, they have changed. They are no longer children. They are free to think. What is your punishment for Thor then? What is it that you wish to do now that you confiscated Mjolnir from him?"

"Thor's confinement is finished. I won't return to him, Mjolnir. He still needs to learn how to wield it properly without engaging it the brutality of battle. He needs to learn that battles are not only physical, but of words as well. I will speak with him and clear out the matter. I will figure something out, for it to relieve your worry. If it makes you comfortable, I will seek Loki as well."

"Before you do, tell me what has transpired in Jotunheim. None wish to tell me."

"Probably because you might react harshly to it."

"Husband." Frigga begged.

Odin sighed. "There is something strange with Loki's behavior and Heimdall has told me that he stopped Thor from making a rash decision with the Frost Giants. Had it not been for him, Asgard would be in war."

"That is not it." Frigga breathed. "You hide it well yet I can see there is something else that troubles you."

"Heimdall believes that Loki has something to do with the Frost Giants that entered Asgard."

Frigga's eyes widened as her hands leapt up to touch her lips. Her eyes filled with distress, her body was tense and rigid and she was shaking harshly. Odin stood in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder and brought her to his chest. Frigga returned the embrace with a much more gentle touch.

"Could it be true?" Frigga whispered. "I foresaw something tragic, I do not understand it but I did notice."

"Let us wish that will not be true." Odin quietly said. "It is but a suspicion unless we reach a certain evidence, I will act as King and enforce our laws until then, I will let it pass. Though let it not happen for it might prove to be worse than what we expect."

"Seek our sons Odin." Frigga looked into Odin's eye. "See them safe."

"Aye, my wife."

Odin kissed her forehead when one of the Einherjar appeared from the stairs and bowed to the King and Queen. He had a message to say. Odin and Frigga parted from their embrace and stood proudly as King and Queen.

"My King." He bowed. "Good Heimdall, the gate-keeper, asks that I pass an important message about your sons to you and the queen."

"What is it?" Odin narrowed his eye.

"Prince Loki had entered Prince Thor's chambers and both had an argument. The argument lasted for a while, but there was no physical fighting. Prince Loki had already left Prince Thor's chambers and both are quietly minding their business. That is all, My King."

Odin's body tensed, as did Frigga's, all they could think of was their two sons in an argument with each other. Odin breathed deeply, Loki had disobeyed him. He hated being disobeyed. Thor was innocent on the matter and he didn't know that Loki was forbidden to enter his chambers.

Frigga walked to Odin and held his arm, tightly squeezing it. Odin looked at her and then towards the Einherjar.

"Thank you, you may head down now. I will handle my sons."

"See them safe." Frigga yet again said. "We do not know what argument they fought, though let your heart reign over your judgement, dear husband."

But by the time Frigga had finished, Odin was already heading down the stairs and away from the tower. He had the guards go away and leave them to guard the inner palace. He also told some to guard the outer gates, lest there be some interference or chaos.

Usually, after an argument, Loki would create a little chaos that would stop him and his brother from remembering their fight. Then he would get into trouble and Thor would always get away with it. At times both of them were punished but it was mostly Loki who had the most punishments.

_"Stubborn boy." _Odin grunted. _"Will he not _just _obey my commands! He is persistent, I give him that. Though my temper is already rising each passing year."_

He made his way to his sons. His heart beats loudly and his steps echoed through the halls. The Einherjar's bow down to their King, the people pay their greetings and respect to him. For now, all was well. His son's have both been confined to their rooms of their own agreement.

Odin thought it best to leave it that way until he reached either of rooms. First he had to go to Thor first. He needed to know "His" side of the story before he hears that of Loki's, which he think, will be nothing more than lies.

It's painful for him that he keeps treating Loki this way but he couldn't help himself, knowing that Loki wasn't his own. And that Loki was his enemies _Bastard son, _his heart aches for the boy but he just couldn't love him like he does Thor and his wife.

It is just too different.

_"Perhaps it is but a waste of time to ponder on this matter."_ He thought, making his way to Thor's room.

* * *

**oOo **

Thor stood near the door, leaning heavily against it as if protecting his chambers from a _Bilgesnipe_ that might enter the room at any time. Of course, he knew that there wasn't going to be any. He sighed and walked away from the bedroom door and stumbled into bed.

"Farewell indeed." Thor sighed, running a hand to his hair. "This day was not suppose to end like this."

He lay his head on the pillow and lay still, his thoughts still on Loki.

_"Why must things always be so complicated between us, brother?" _He thought. _"Why can we not just understand each other like we did as children?" _

He closed his eyes. _"What have I done wrong?" _

He tried to think of his past, his past with Loki. His childhood, all of his memories. All of his battles and moments! He just doesn't understand why Loki was so complicated in his eyes. He needed to know what changed between them. When they we children they were so close.

_"What changed?!" _Thor bit his lips and clutched at his bed sheet.

_"What have I done to make you hate me so, yet you still care for me? I am confused!" _

He tried recalling every deep thoughts and memories on how different his brother was. A few memories popped into his mind as he got lost in all of them, trying to understand, trying to see, who his Brother _was _from the Brother he had today.

_**Thor was running around the gardens, looking about. Scouring every nook and crannies all over the garden. He was laughing and he could see his mother sitting on one of the benches, giggling at him. His grin widened as he searched for his brother, who was quietly hiding.  
**_

_**"Go on, love." Frigga giggled. "Find Loki, I believe he went near the roses."  
**_

_**"Yes, Mother!" Thor ran and went to the roses.  
**_

_**He looked around until he saw a familiar looking tunic under the rose bushes. Thor grinned and ran to the bush and crouched really low. He already knew of Loki's heritage but that never crossed his mind, never!  
**_

_**"Boo!" Thor shouted. "I found you!"  
**_

_**Loki giggled under the rose bush, smiling at his brother. "You found me! Can we play again?"  
**_

_**"Sure, brother!" Thor smiled. "You can find me, next."  
**_

_**"Okay." Loki sang.  
**_

_**Just as Loki was about to get out, his face was ridden with pain. Tears were tempting to fall from his eyes. Loki moaned in pain as he called out for Thor. Thor, who was about to leave, ran to his brother's side, crouching and holding his hand.  
**_

_**"Are you okay?"  
**_

_**"I think I'm-" Loki cried. "I'm stuck!"  
**_

_**"I'll go get mother!" He was about to stand up when Loki stopped him.  
**_

_**"No!" He cried. "Stay with me broth- ow! Stay."  
**_

_**Thor frowned and he grabbed Loki's free hand and held it tight. He smiled and tried to stop Loki from crying. He told him that it was going to be okay. That he'll find help and that there's no need to cry or anything. Loki ceased his crying but he was still sobbing.  
**_

_**"I won't leave you, brother." Thor whispered. "I promise."  
**_

_**"-Sniff-" A smile crept on Loki's lips. "Okay."  
**_

_**Thor took a deep breath. "MOTHER! HELP! Loki's STUCK!"  
**_

_**Eventually, Loki got out with the help of Thor and Frigga. Frigga sat Loki on her lap and Thor was holding Loki's hand, trying to ease his pain. Thor sat near Frigga and Loki was close to falling asleep. Frigga whispered to Thor as the boy listened intently.  
**_

_**"Thor, I'll take care of your brother, you can go play some more."  
**_

_**"No." Thor whispered back. "I promised Loki I wouldn't leave him."  
**_

Thor was now on a sitting position, his head resting on his knees as he hugged it tightly. He could still remember the way Loki clung to him the next day, and he himself enjoyed his brother always tailing him around. It made him feel special and loved.

He'd never forget that promise. _"What else changed?" _

He wondered, if he and his brother were that close, why did everything turn so confusing? He racked his brain even more, thinking of a new memory, something that he and Loki always did together. What was it? It was all foggy in his vision but if he tried to recall it even further, it was all starting to make sense.

There's always a reason.

_**"Loki! Come join us!" Thor shouted as he motioned for Loki to join the sparring.**_

_** Loki was leaning on the pillar, reading a book. Odin and Frigga insisted that they learn fighting and that's how Thor grew closer and to be friends with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Loki looked up and smiled at Thor.  
**_

_**"Okay, but I don't know what to do." He said truthfully.  
**_

_**"Don't worry Brother! It's all on instincts!" Thor smiled. "Lady Sif will be a better match for you."  
**_

_**"Uh, okay."  
**_

_**Thor gave Loki a dull sword and Sif was wielding a dull spear. She was brimming with confidence and Loki, who was simply standing there, not knowing what to do. He hadn't really been paying attention to their lessons when it came to battle.  
**_

_**All the lessons Loki payed attention to were that of History and Magic. Sif displayed a number of knowledge on fighting, she threw her spear in the air, catching it and intertwining it with her fingers. Motioning for Loki to fight him.  
**_

_**"Y-you go first." He said.  
**_

_**"Come now, Loki. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm just any maiden." Sif scoffed.  
**_

_**Loki looked at Thor for assurance, when Thor motioned for Loki to go, he did. Loki ran, ramming the sword the way he saw Thor did. Sif was fast as she evaded it effortlessly and the Warriors Three cheered for her. Thor was the only one who was shouting at Loki to beat her.  
**_

_**Loki rammed the sword again, almost getting the hang of it and at one point of the fight, he almost got Sif's hair. She ran towards him, knocked his feet off balance and sent him slamming to the ground on his back. She stepped on him with her feet and smirked, pointing the spear at him.  
**_

_**"Had enough?" She smiled. "You need more practice."  
**_

_**"If you just get out of your books, maybe you can fight better!" Fandral wheezed enthusiastically.  
**_

_**"Aye, I agree! You need to learn more, but you have the strength necessary." Volstagg chewed on a piece of boar.  
**_

_**"Practice." Was all Hogun could say.  
**_

_**Thor walked to Loki as Sif walked away. He extended an hand to Loki, who took his hand willingly. "Maybe next time Brother. I'll teach you to fight."  
**_

_**"Maybe." Loki whispered, smiling slightly.**_**  
**

Thor wondered if that was the cause of it. He shook his head, it's probably deeper than that, it was a start though. Loki never did like fighting. He was only ever good at throwing things. Sure he was good with a sword too, but not that good. With daggers, he can attack anything from a distance.

_"Loki always liked to stay clean." _He chuckled to himself. _"He said he was mad at my friends. What of it?" _

He knew Loki and Sif weren't on good terms. They were never on good terms, they can stand each other but only for a short period of time. Fandral, he was too busy with his looks to try to communicate with Loki and he always loved complaining and jesting around the subject. Volstagg only ever ate and reasoned out good intentions. Hogun was silent, never really engaging on matters until it's necessary and Thor, he stuck to his brother's side.

At least, that's what he thinks.

_**A young Thor and Loki ran in the woods being chased by a dragon. Thor was laughing loudly, holding a spear, turning his head back and aiming for the dragon's head. Loki was too busy running for his life and avoiding a lot falling trees. **_

_**"Brother! Why are you running?" Thor shouted. "You should be a warrior! Warriors fight! They are not cowards!"  
**_

_**"What if I'm not a warrior?" Loki shouted from behind him, waiting for Thor to attack the dragon.  
**_

_**"Don't jest brother, we're Princes of Asgard! We're meant to be Warriors!"  
**_

_**"What if I don't want to be?" Loki pouted, clutching at Thor's cape. "Watch out!"  
**_

_**The dragon's tail whipped at them and Thor took hold of Loki's collar and dragged him down. Shielding him from the deadly tail. Thor stood up and pulled Loki with him, pushing him back and protecting him. He was the only one with the weapon now, Loki's spear got broken during the dragon's first rage.  
**_

_**Thor poked the spear at the dragon. "What are you talking about Loki?"  
**_

_**"What if I don't want to fight? If I don't want to be a warrior?" He shouted. **_

_**"Non-sense Loki! Everyone can be a warrior!" Thor charged at the dragon, attacking it's face.  
**_

_**"What if I'm just too different?" Loki shouted. "What if I can't be like you?"  
**_

_**"Don't go there Loki!" Thor was thrown back by the dragon's hand.  
**_

_**Loki stood there shocked that he couldn't even defend Thor. So he ran, far away from Thor and hid himself. He couldn't muster the courage to fight the dragon. What if everything he's been hearing from the villagers, from the other Aesir's, what if it was true?**_

_**What if he was never meant to be a warrior?  
**_

_**What if he was useless?**_**  
**

Thor rubbed his face angrily and in frustration threw a punch at his pillow, continuously beating it's existence. Why hadn't he noticed it before? His brother was doubting himself, he was completely lost. Why did he have to listen to the other Aesir's? Why did he have to succumb to such a vile painful world?

Thor lay back down and rubbed at his face again, running a hand to his hair and grunting violently. He made faces that weren't even possible, at least not really used that much. He was about to start throwing other things, like his scattered armor or his bed but he was interrupted.

There was a knock on the door.

"Thor, may I enter?" He heard the voice say.

Thor stood up and went to the door, opening it slightly to see Odin staring at him with his one eye. Thor, recoiled and opened the door wider to let the man enter but he didn't, at least, not yet.

"Father, why are you here?"

"My son, I wish to speak with you." Odin walked into the room and headed his way to the bed.

Thor looked at his father, then to the hallway. He heard a rustling sound near the corner and saw movement in the shadows. He looked again and was about to start following the shadow when he heard his Father call out his name. He snapped from his thoughts and looked at Odin, who was sitting on the bed.

"Close the door, my boy." He said and Thor did as told.

"Father, why are you here? I mean no disrespect but you caught me off guard."

"I came here to ask what transpired with you and your brother." Odin said nonchalantly.

"How-"

"Heimdall saw." Odin watched Thor's reaction go rigid. "Do not worry, I did not come here to punish you. I came to relieve you of your confinement, _but_-"

Thor's smile ceased back to a frown.

"I will not hand you back Mjolnir. Until you find yourself capable of being wise enough and worthy to wield it then you can come and reclaim it or until I find you worthy, I will hand it back. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father." Thor stood there, nodding.

"Then tell me what happened here." Odin sternly said. "I forbid Loki to enter your chambers because I wanted you to think on your own as to why I have confined you to this room. Have you thought of it clearly?"

"No Father. It seems that all I can think of is Loki. Father, I fear that Loki is drifting farther than before. I do not know what I did. And I regret going to Jotunheim but I haven't thought of it that much. It never really occurred in my mind when I was confined here."

"What did he do?"

"He sought for my company and for my comfort." Thor bit his lips. "He said that he is angry at my friends because they degrade him so."

"They degrade him because he doesn't have the strength we do. He cannot even fight properly, like an Aesir. If only he had not gone into magic like a maiden, the Aesir's would think of him differently."

"We shouldn't let that be the reason Father!" Thor growled. "Loki is different from us. We should understand what he is going through."

"You sound like your Mother." Odin huffed.

"I speak truth Father. Can we simply let it go that Loki is a Frost Giant? Can we not just think of him as family and not let his adoption get the better of us."

"It is not that simple Thor."

"Why?"

Odin's eye narrowed. "There has to be peace within the realms. Our peace with the Frost Giants are but temporary, they may not know that, but they can still detect it. The moment something happens to their realm that involves us, then the treaty means nothing anymore. Be it trespassing and what not. You almost called war and that, I am disappointed in you but I wish progress and a second chance."

"Father-" Thor shook his head. "And Loki? You said he was your second option."

"_Was _dear boy." Odin sighed. "I cannot sentence Loki to such a title but it was but an idea. It is not simple, Thor, there are many things different with you and Loki that everyone in this realm can see but Loki _himself._"

"Then we should be glad for his _ignorance, _yes?" Thor blinked.

"No, it's not something that can easily be left about. Your brother has a tendency to wander off to places that will cause trouble, not only to him, but to others as well."

"Yes Father."

Odin sat and Thor stood in silence. Odin's heavy breathing could be heard, and Thor's worried look never faltered from his face. His father was nearing Odin-sleep, everyone knew that and they feared for it. Until someone was hailed King, Asgard was in danger.

"What else did he say?" Odin took a long time to say.

Thor frowned, what was his father up to?

"He is confused, I think. He is also angry at me for being an idiot, an oaf, a fool and for being... stupid."

"**No**!" Odin growled and shouted, slamming gungnir on the ground. It shook the whole room. "Does he think he is _better_ than you? You are not stupid boy-"

"Father let me finish!" Thor shouted back.

"_Why_?" Odin shouted. "If only he knew how _stupid_ his race is-"

"Father we will **not** go there! Loki is _different_ from the Jotuns!"

"That doesn't mean he didn't acquire a certain trait from them!" Odin growled.

"Father, Loki is angry at me for not understanding what he's been going through." Thor frowned. "The pain he speaks of, not literally speak of but he shows it clear enough like the night sky. I told him I knew him but he told me back that I only _**claim **_to know him."

"You are also confused about this." Odin's face softened. "My son-"

"No, Father. I understand you do not like the way Loki bests me in intelligence, because you are still angry at the Jotuns but Father, know this, Loki is Aesir. _Blood or not. _He is my brother and I would protect him, even from you, Father."

Thor whispered these words.

Thor was right.

Odin didn't like the way Loki progressed at times, mostly because he's a Frost Giant and he's Laufey's son. To best the Son of Odin, he can't have that. Probably because of the hate going on between the Frost Giants and Asgard that he just cannot accept the fact that Loki is strong, possibly stronger than Thor.

No.

Just no.

"He left then? After your argument." Odin recalled and his son nodded. "You are relieved of your confinement but I suggest you stay here for the time being until the day is done."

Odin stood up to leave when Thor called after him.

"Father!" Odin turned. "Do you think that..."

"Think what?"

Thor took a long time to think and shook his head. "It is nothing, Father. I wish you well. Good night."

"Aye." Odin walked to leave. "Good night, my _son._"

Now all he had to do was talk to Loki. His blood boiling and he could feel Odin-sleep was already attacking him. He's only putting it off for so long. He sighed as he walked out of Thor's room and headed down the hallway when he noticed a familiar kind of magic.

He turned to Loki's room and entered without even a knock and was greeted by a dark empty room, with _no _Loki around. Odin's lips knitted and his brow scrunched, his wrinkles increasing. He looked around the hallway and out the window where it's already dark.

Then two ravens flew from the window and onto his shoulders. _Huginn _for thought and _Muninn _for Memory. Odin's eye widened when he received a message from the ravens that Loki had entered the weapons vault.

Quickly, Odin turned and walked away, shooing the ravens.

_Now would be the time to speak with Loki._

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**

**Can I please get some reviews? Even if it's teeny weeny? Please? Tell me what you think. :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. Please visit "Cross Reality" if you have time. **

* * *

**oOo  
**

Walking through the halls and down towards the weapons vault, Odin kept to his thoughts and payed no mind to anything else but Loki. The boy had long since been his own when he took him from the temple. Odin felt sorry for the boy

Loki, he was a runt among Jotuns. The one who was abandoned, left to die, and the bastard son of Laufey. Odin found him, took him in, gave him a home and a family. But he fears that one day, he would regret his actions, for Loki wasn't really Aesir by blood and he wasn't truly royalty.

He was, but because of his adoption but in fact, he was royalty in the opposing side being Laufey's son. Odin brushed past these thoughts, why had it become so difficult. When had it all started? The regrets and the constant nagging and all the guilt rising above him, it was all far too confusing at the moment and hard to deal with.

Especially with the upcoming Odin-sleep.

_**Frigga sat on a chair, cradling a very small Thor. She was humming one of her melodies when Odin came in silently and he was holding a bundle in his arms. Frigga was about to stand up when Odin raised a hand and walked towards her.**_

_**"Odin, what is it-"  
**_

_**"Frigga... keep silence." Odin said, giving her a blanket with something inside. **_

_**Frigga ushered Thor to her other side and placed the bundle on her right, cradling it like she would, Thor. Her smile spread on her lips and she looked at Odin. There was worry but there was love.  
**_

_**"Odin." She whispered. "He's... beautiful. Where did you find him?"  
**_

_**Odin stared at her, his one eye bleeding slightly and the other, showing worry and fear. He held her tightly and took Thor from her, cradling the boy in his arms. Thor shifted a little but didn't wake up. Frigga bit her lips and waited for Odin to say something as she cradled the boy in her arms, as her own. She shushed the boy when he stirred, and kept waiting for her husband. It must have been difficult for him, to choose to take the boy into a royal family. She couldn't help but wonder where the poor boy's parents were and where he came from, but then she received the answer all too suddenly, and her heart leapt.  
**_

_**"He will be raised as Thor's brother. He is a child of Laufey and the peace treaty of the two realms. I found him in the temple, he was abandoned and I cannot leave a child whilst all the end of the battle had come. Tis still but a boy. We treat him no different."  
**_

_**"Peace Treaty, surely we cannot condemn him to such a fate?" Frigga's eyes widened. "Laufey? Such a boy like him could be a son of that monstrous race? I do not see it in him to be like them, he is too small to be like them. So innocent as well."  
**_

_**"Do not let looks deceive you." Odin frowned. "I had used magic to change his form so I may take him as our own. He is also smaller than the giants."  
**_

_**"As our own?" Frigga's lips curled.  
**_

_**"Yes. It is best we raise him as our own. He was left alone to die at the temple while the Frost Giants engage in battle. It seems that he was not wanted and I figured that perhaps you would care for him. If you do not want him then-"  
**_

_**"I will care for him." She quickly said. "I will lift him from your hands. And Thor would be so happy to have a younger brother. You chose well, my husband, but we cannot condemn him to a fate so harsh when he is so young."  
**_

_**"What will you name him?" **_

_**Avoiding** **the question.  
**_

_**Frigga caressed the boy's cheeks, they were so cold. She smiled as she cradled the boy, humming her song, the boy slept smiling and was so peaceful in her arms. The boy felt safe with her and she couldn't help but giggle. The cold breeze didn't affect the boy and she stared at Odin holding on to a latching Thor, who was bothered by the cold. **_

_**Odin cradled Thor and stared into Frigga's eyes, waiting.  
**_

_**"We will name him... Loki."  
**_

Odin thought that perhaps that boy was destined to bring about a future that would unite both realms. Sadly, the more Loki grew up to be his and Frigga's, the harder it was to think of him as an object. A mere tool to be spread about for such a peace treaty and to have a connection with the Jotuns were far too complicated. Perhaps it was best that the thoughts leave him for now.

Odin decided about his treatment with Loki. _Affection_, he wasn't openly used to and showed less on Loki but he was appreciating his efforts through magic. Though to him, magic was a maidens touch, he cannot convince Loki to change.

The boy decided to progress on it and he simply gave up accusing the boy. It made him weary and distraught whenever he thought his son be different. It was just an insult, he didn't want the royal family to be mocked nor did he want Loki to be mocked either.

He cannot convince the people of Asgard though, to change their minds on Loki.

The boy was just too mischievous and is a trickster. The boy only did it for fun, but the Aesir's find it inexcusable and a mockery to their race. Loki was oblivious to this, that's what they knew, but little did they know that Loki was already bothered by it the moment he stepped into a life full of lies.

To Odin, Loki was full of _surprises_.

He was frail, thin and smaller than the others. He favored books over battle and magic over weapons. He was also close to Frigga and always a mischief in Asgard, and Odin found it harder and harder to keep the truth from him. Loki was too curious for his own good and far too smart.

The Aesir's were known for Brute strength not in mind, but he was proud nonetheless, he just couldn't muster up any courage to show affection. The reason he kept telling himself is that, if he did show affection, Thor might retaliate or that he doesn't give his elder son the true love he deserved.

So he kept Loki in the _shadows. _

_"Perhaps one day." _Odin thought. _"But not now." _

He hurried off to the weapons vault and opened the doors. It creaked slightly and he saw, with his one eye, that Loki was about ready to touch the _Casket of Ancient Winters. _Odin's heart skipped a beat as he lunged forward, yelling.

"Stop!"

Loki immediately stopped, turned to Odin and dropped his hands. Fear in his eyes as he backed away from the Casket slowly. Odin saw that Loki managed to touch the Casket briefly, turning his _hands_ **_blue_ **but was glad that Loki was too occupied with him to notice.

"F-father." Loki stuttered, the blue on his hands fading. "I swear, I didn't mean to do anything. I was merely curious and I-"

"No need for explanations." Odin composed himself and walked towards him. "Your brother has told me of your argument."

"_Thor_." Loki looked away and frowned. "He told you why I came to him."

"Yes and you only sought him for good intentions. Is that right?"

Loki nodded.

"But then again, you and Thor had an argument."

Loki couldn't help it but nod again.

"I warned you _not_ to go to his chambers but you disobeyed me once already. Perhaps I am being too soft on you or perhaps, not violent enough. You know of my wrath Loki, you should understand by now that I enforce the rules in this kingdom."

"Whatever Thor told you, I swear I'll give you my part of the story!" Loki said hurriedly but the All-father dismissed him by waving a hand. "But Father-"

"No, Loki, you will listen to me and answer my questions."

Loki stood there, slightly _shaking_.

"Yes, Father."

He hadn't heard his Father spoke in such a tone for centuries now. He stood there, playing yet again with his sleeves and staring into Odin's one eye. His whole figure trembling before the All-Father. He hadn't realized just why he felt so frightened, did the All-Father already know?

Loki swallowed, he had to act composed and collected. If Odin found out, he would surely be punished. Even worse this time and he didn't want to experience something like that again in his entire life. Loki cared deeply for his family, to Thor of all people, but as he grew older... the doubts in his mind were stronger than trust.

_"By Valhalla, let this end quietly." _Loki bit his lips, turned his gaze to the floor.

_"What trouble have you gotten into now, Loki?" _Odin kept his gaze to Loki, however, it was still calm and composed.

He had to speak with _care _and _sense _so that he would be able to see what Loki hides. He knew for a fact that over the years, he knows when Loki starts to _cave_ in, and he knew very well that the boy _never_ wants to be in that position.

_Cornered._

_Fear.  
_

_Innocence and guilt.  
_

It's high time that he starts tackling the situation. He slams gungnir to the ground and the whole vault shook, Loki swallowed a bit, he composed himself. He was _not _going to show weakness in front of Odin.

"Why have you come here?" Odin wondered. "You had an argument and it resulted better than your previous arguments with Thor, and that I must applaud you. There is a sense of Maturity that has come with age, though I cannot fathom why you would enter here of all places. Unless, you wish to do something unkindly-"

"I was curious." Loki said none too quickly for Odin's taste.

"You were curious?" Odin raised an eyebrow. "How can your argument with Thor result to curiosity?"

"It isn't about Thor!" Loki shouted, and was surprised with the sound of his voice. "I- Father I- I didn't mean to-"

Odin raised a hand to stop him and Loki felt a heavy weight on his chest that he just couldn't lift off. He had to calm down, at least try and calm down, maybe that would help. He left Odin's gaze and slightly turned his eyes to the Casket, sitting there in the middle, waiting and begging to be touched.

Loki already had a _plan _in motion, going through his head.

_"If only he knew I would be doing it for Asgard, for him, for the benefit of everyone."_

All he _needed _to do now was execute it. He didn't know how yet but perhaps it would come to him eventually. Now, he had to be focused on Odin. Odin was interrogating him, or rather wanting to talk to him. Loki felt a sigh of relief leave his mouth when Odin turned to walk further out the door but then again, it was short-lived as Odin motioned Loki to follow.

Follow away from the Casket.

Odin stopped when he was at the foot of the stairs. "Now, Loki. Tell me why it is you're curious about the casket of Ancient Winters. I have told you it's tale many times when you and Thor were younger. How were you curious by it unless something aches in your mind?"

Loki swallowed. "It was nothing Father. I merely wanted to know why you did not simply give back the Casket to the Frost Giants when you are at peace with them, then surely it would bring even more peace if there was trust."

_Fear._

_Avoidance._

_Spinning Lies.  
_

"There is no trust." Odin's voice rasped. "There is no trust, Loki. If the Frost Giants were given a chance to acquire this power, they would not hesitate for another war. The Giants are foul creatures, they take glory in bloodshed and are savages when it comes to command and strength. Asgard will not allow it."

_"Only you will not allow it." _Loki thought. _"You are afraid." _

"Why are you so curious at that which you will never encounter, my son?" Odin softly spoke and Loki's heart ached. "Why would you be curious with the Frost Giants? It is because of your encounter with them earlier?"

"I cannot say it entirely, Father. I do not know what I truly think of them. I had no idea we would enter Jotunheim at all if it weren't for Thor. He spoke about seeking answers from them, on how they entered Asgard, but we received none and I'm sure _Thor _told you of this."

"Why do you hate your brother, Loki?" Loki's eyes widened as the question caught him off guard. "I could sense it with the way you speak about him.

"W-what?"

"I need not repeat myself. I only ask why." Odin's grim face illuminated by the torch lights.

Loki's face grew a bit dark and Odin saw Loki's eyes flicker to red but quickly returned to the greenish color. He saw Loki's face soften when he stopped talking, perhaps the boy was contemplating on what to say. He was only ever good at words and it was his weapon. _A weapon that none of the Aesir's dare use in battle. _Yet Loki wasn't afraid to use it, it was his strength.

Before Loki could speak, Odin reminded him more of the past.

"When you were younger, you and Thor did everything together. You played, you fought, you bathed, you slept and trained together. The two of you were inseparable as children. You clung on each other as if it were your last thread in the world. You followed Thor from behind, and he did not mind, you always tried to do the things he did."

_"That's because he never dared look back." _Loki spat in his mind.

"The two of you enjoyed each others company more than ours, more than your friends. As the years passed by, your mother and I noticed changes between the two of you. Your brother, grew more to be a warrior and a man, arrogant as he may be, is still capable of the throne and the power Mjolnir offers. You, Loki, your mother and I cannot understand."

"What is there to understand?" Loki frowned. "Thor is the rightful one on the throne, I have no arguments there."

"There is something else troubling you, Loki."

"There's nothing else."

"Look at me, dear child." Loki did _stare _into Odin's eye.

Loki's heart was flaring, burning, shattering and it's breaking into pieces. He knew Odin was lying, and was greatly keeping it secret but whatever it was, he'll find it eventually. He wasn't _stupid, _he understands when there is something wrong. The words Laufey said to Thor were still lingering in his head. He knew Laufey was trying to say something, trying to bring out a truth once forgotten.

Loki swept the thoughts away for a while. He listens to Odin, hearing him call him _dear child _was a lie hidden with pleasure and contentment. A painful way to bring his attention. Odin was only ever trying to prove him wrong. Loki wouldn't have that.

_"I'll prove to you I am also worthy." _Loki thought.

"Whatever it is that you are thinking, let it go." _Tis not that easy. _"You may be drifting apart from us, that is what you think but never doubt our _love_ and _care_ for you is equal of Thor's. Do you understand? If you have problems, you may come to me or your mother, there is no shame in family matters."

"It is not that." Loki bit his lips and clutched at the leather of his clothes. "I have no problems. There is nothing hindering me incapable of knowing such matters, I am fine. It is only Thor that-"

Odin narrowed his ways, _waiting_.

_Resentment,_ was in Loki's eyes.

"I do _not_ hate Thor." Loki looked away again. "I am merely looking out on his behalf. He tends to do irrational things when he sees it fit to do. I am only his outside voice, a conscience that he needs. He would be ill suited for the throne, at least, until he understands what it takes to rule."

"And you do?"

"I didn't mean that- I-"

"That is what you want? To rule Asgard and prove yourself worthy."

Odin shook his head, pondering on the thought. Why did it have to go this way? Loki was startled by this, why would Odin think that? Why would it even cross his mind? Loki frowned, his heart rate rising. He proceeded to counter whatever Odin threw it at him.

_It was yet again, another Test._

Seeing his _reaction._

"No! I- Father, I am only stating that Thor is not yet ready and perhaps it is fate that the Frost Giants ruined the coronation. Perhaps it is only a coincidence that they entered at just the right moment. Thor is not yet ready, you saw him. You know-"

"Do you know of what has transpired earlier?" Odin cleared his throat. "Do you know who it could possibly be? The one who could have given them access to enter upon our land. Our kingdom. It was someone's fault. A heartless one, to ruin such a celebration. Do you know who did it?"

"No." Loki said impassively and thought. _"Would it kill you to just listen to what I have to say?"_

"Very well, then you may speak to me about your encounter with Laufey."

Loki almost choked as he stared into Odin's eye. Why the sudden barrage of questions? Where was this coming from? First he asks about Thor then he asks about the casket, then the Frost Giants and now, he goes to the King of the Frost Giants. What was Odin up to? Loki couldn't see it at all, he could barely even understand it. Odin was acting different, he almost seems terrified of something, shaken and weary.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because I wish to know." Odin stood up straighter.

"But Father hasn't Thor-"

"Your brother has told me enough of what I wish to know. There are some details he left off that he does not want to speak of. Perhaps, you would be more willing than he is. Now, what did Laufey tell you to make you so curious about the casket?"

"It isn't about the casket." Loki said.

_The house of Odin is full of traitors! _The words of Laufey echoed through his head. _Your father is a murderer and thief, and why have you come here, to make peace? You long for battle, you crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man.  
_

"He said you were a murderer and a thief." Loki whispered these words but Odin heard them.

"You should not listen to him. He spins lies to you and your brother's innocent ears. You must not let it get to you, Loki. Murder is not the right word, it was necessary in war to take a life for a life of another. Thievery- "

"Was he talking about the casket?" Loki whispered, his head bowed. "Or something else that you are keeping secret?"

"The casket? What else did he say?" Odin's brow knotted. "Are you stating that I lie? _What _did Laufey. say?_"_

"He said other things to Thor. It was either addressed to him or to you. Laufey knows what he's done and he said that he knows his actions and I think he regrets-"

"A Frost Giant will spin lies when given the chance. Regrets!" Odin growled, slamming gungnir. "Lies!"

Loki stared at Odin, pacing slightly. Loki stood there unmoving and just staring. He didn't know what Odin would do if Loki were to interrupt him so he let his Father fume. Loki could sense Odin's frustration and the lies woven into truths. He still wasn't sure about his Father but he knows that the truth is slowly _unraveling_. He'd soon get his _answers_ as to why Laufey looked at him that way. It felt as if, Laufey was addressing it to him. He didn't know. All Loki wanted was the _truth_ and nothing but the _truth._

"He knows what he's done and there's no regret in it. Why are you listening to him? You have the words buried in your mind, boy."

"His words seem true... Perhaps the Frost Giants aren't really what we make them out to be, Father, maybe-"

"SILENCE!" Odin shouted. "We will not have this argument. The giants will be nothing more than foul bitter and horrible creatures that are worthless and horrible! They crave blood and power and care not for others! They are horrid, unstable, vile and unworthy of anything!"

"Father, I didn't mean it like that. I know of the stories you told us, the descriptions. Thor and I know what the Jotuns are capable of."

Loki stood there, slightly trembling when Odin walked up to him and grabbed Loki's arm. Loki winced at the sudden contact but his gaze never left Odin's eye. What is it that made him so mad about the Frost Giants? What is it about the Frost Giants that angered Odin that he would end up this way?

"Are you trying to make me see reason to forgive the Frost Giants?"

"What?" Loki shot him a confused look as Odin's grip became tighter.

"Are you telling me you're siding with the Frost Giants?"

"NO! Father just listen-"

"What is it that you want? What more do you want me to give you? I've lost so much already, sacrificed time for you! What more do you wish to take from me? Me and my time with Thor and Frigga?!"

Loki was taken back. Odin's eyes widened, he hadn't meant to say those words. He was trying to keep his emotions at bay but the mere mention of Laufey makes his world crumble. The look on Loki's face, he hadn't meant to create it.

"What do you mean?" Loki took a step back, his eyes nearly watering. "What do you mean by taking your time? What did I do?"

"Loki, I had not meant to-" Odin walked forward.

"No, don't come near me!" Loki growled and backed away, his eyes and voice giving him away. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen Loki, you did not have to hear that."

"I _tried_ to listen, you hadn't tried doing the same. Is it because I'm _not_ like Thor? That I'm too _different_ from Thor! I'm not stupid to not notice it! I see the difference between us, as clear as night and day! Everyone does! JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Loki shouted back. "All I _want_ is the truth! I don't understand you and all these questions! We've already strayed too far from the real topic! I don't understand you!"

"You want the truth?" Odin sighed, he clutched gungnir like it was life or death. "About what I said? Your brother? The casket?"

"About Laufey!" Loki's eyes pleaded. "There's something in his words, I don't understand yet but he's trying to tell Thor and I something. He's telling me something, the way he looked at me, _unnerves _me. A truth. I can see it!"

"You want the truth?" Odin's voice was venomous and harsh.

His blood boiled, how he hated Laufey. Of course, he still has a hold on Loki and he doesn't want that. The words that his wife said were forgotten. _let your heart reign over your judgement, dear husband. _His heart was telling him to be angry at Laufey. To just say it and let it be done with.

There was a long pause.

"Father, just..." Loki broke into soft sobs, whispering and cradling himself. "What is it that you are hiding from me?"

Odin looked into Loki. "This is not the way I would have liked it to end up in. I had thought of much better ways to tell you, but since you asked... Loki you are-"

"FATHER! Do not do this to Loki!"

Loki turned to the voice near the door, his pleading eyes calling for his brothers comfort. He looked at Thor and felt something wet falling on his cheeks. He hadn't notice that the tears already fell. Thor walked forward and pulled Loki into an embrace, caught in the moment, Loki let it happen.

He didn't push Thor just yet, he just let the embrace happen.

Odin stared at the two brothers and he met Thor's gaze. His son suspected something after all, when he left Thor's chamber. Odin frowned and shook his head. Stubborn children that he had. Odin clutched at his heart and took a deep breath. _Odin-sleep._ He had to go to Frigga.

"Thor?" Loki's voice cracked. "Let me go."

"Hush Loki. We will speak of this later." He broke the hug and looked at Odin before pulling Loki's hand and dragging him out the door. "Father, I wish to have words with you."

Odin frowned. "Later. Odin-sleep is not far. I will go to Frigga, you will get your chance soon."

"Come Loki. You do not want to hear it that way."

Thor pulled Loki and Loki didn't fight it. He just let Thor pull him, the touch was gentle and he didn't mind. Having Thor around made him feel safe and he was sure whatever Odin was about to tell him, it wasn't good. Thor led him out of the vault and left Odin to contemplate his thoughts. Thor didn't look back, he was too worried about Loki's condition. Loki, however, looked back.

Odin palmed his face and calmed down. He needed to see Frigga.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**

**This wasn't what I had in mind with the whole conversation and it ended up intense! I'm so sorry! This is how it came out but I'm happy with it. I love Thor being a big brother! Aw.  
**

**Please tell me what you think.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the lovel****y reviews. **

**At first I didn't think Odin was going to end up mean, but as the story progress it just ended up that way. I think he's clouded by his judgements and betterment of the realm and such. He's a father but not good enough to notice what he's doing to his sons already. **

**And damn Odin-sleep. Merry Christmas guys! Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I blame my account** Clint Barton (Hawkeye) **on facebook. Just got caught in it as a daily basis thing. Visit me on Facebook!  
**

* * *

**oOo**

Loki's heart ached as Thor pulled him out of the weapon's vault. He wasn't even sure where Thor was going and yet Loki didn't mind, his mind was a blank, and only thoughts about earlier were lingering inside his head. He still couldn't figure out what Odin wanted to tell him. What was that _unspoken_ truth? It pained him to think about it. He let Thor drag him out of there because he knew he couldn't.

Not on his own, at least.

Loki was in deep thought, he had to know what that hidden _truth _was. Thor was silently fuming, and Loki knew it, and that's one of the reasons why he didn't say anything to Thor. He knew something wasn't right and the only time he reacted was when Thor pushed him into his own room.

At least it was his room this time, not Thor's.

He took a moment to realize that he was in a safe territory and he let Thor's dragging set aside for a while as he gently pushed Thor away from him with the little strength he had. For now, Loki couldn't even look into Thor's eyes. He rubbed his arm and stood there just as Thor kept his gaze to him.

"I am terribly sorry for this Loki." Thor started.

Loki was contemplating this. Thor _didn't _call him 'Brother' and that was odd and this was beginning to get serious. Loki slowly crept his eyes to meet Thor's, the tears were already tempting to fall from his eyes and seeing Thor so serious and focused on him, wasn't helping.

"What are you hiding from me?" Loki weakly said, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Thor walked forward but Loki inched away. The illuminating lights of the candles strewn in the room gave even more leeway to Loki's pale form. The way Loki's hair dangled and covered his face, the hurt and confusion that Thor could see.

"I do not know how to start." Thor looked away feeling guilty all of a sudden, he wasn't prepared for this, but most of all, he wasn't prepared that Loki would _snap. _

"Start from the very beginning!" He shouted. "Why was father so mad at me? What did he mean by taking his time with you and Mother-"

"Loki-"

"I don't understand why he kept asking me so many questions that I don't even have answers to!" Loki hadn't realized that Thor had embraced him, he buried himself at Thor's neck and stood there. "I don't understand why he was so angry. He kept asking me about the Frost Giants and I-"

"Loki, stop." Thor gently let go and pulled Loki's chin up, the tears were already flowing from his brother's eyes down to his cheeks, soft sobs escaping his lips. "I believe you deserve to know this now but it will be difficult for you."

"What are you talking about?" Loki sniffed, still confused. "I don't understand, what do you know that I don't?"

"I want for you to listen carefully to what I am about to say. Do you understand?"

Loki only nodded, biting his lips and preparing to hear the worst.

"Tell me." He urged.

"I will, give me a moment to say it properly. This is, very hard."

Thor dragged Loki to the foot of the bed and had Loki sit on the floor, leaning on the bed while he faced Loki opposite and held his hand. The dark room illuminated by the small candles lightened only a portion of the room, making Loki even paler seated on the floor. The room was cold, but Thor payed no mind to it just as Loki _never _minded the cold.

"Thor?" Loki asked blinking the tears away and staring into his Brother's eyes.

_I'm truly sorry Brother, _Thor sighed._ But you have the right to know the truth. _

And so, he began.

"There is no better way of saying this Loki, know that it is hard for me to say this, just as it will be hard for you to accept. Know that I will forever love you, no matter what happens, you will always be my brother and I will forever protect you from any harm that comes your way. As you said before, I will return to you. _Never doubt my love for you _under any circumstance-"

"What are you talking about Thor?" Loki blinked, his hand trembling and still held by Thor.

"I was told of this tale when I was young, not long after you arrived on the Bifrost." As Thor began the tale, Loki listened.

He listened intently at every word, shocked, not even bothering to interrupt. He simple stared into Thor's bright blue eyes, he could feel the _sting_ of every word, burying and etching into his heart bit by bit. The realization _striking_ him indifferently just like before. The gut-wrenching and painful truth scratching and clawing its way out and surfacing just enough to be heard.

"During the war with Jotunheim, not all is what it seems with Father's tales, there is much more to it than just the war and the casket. In the Aftermath of the battle, Father went in search for something, he did not know what, he didn't know where, he just searched and searched until he stumbled upon a temple. When he went into the temple, he found a babe that was abandoned in a temple not far from the palace of the King. The babe was small and _fragile_, Father _knew_ it was Laufey's son."

Loki stared at Thor as if he was mad.

Tears slipped yet again from Loki's eyes and Thor gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his Brother's hand gently, tugging into Loki's heart, he continued with sorrow and his words slipping through his lips.

"The babe was considered abandoned since it had no Frost giant near him and it was left there to die, alone and afraid with no one to care for. Father _didn't_ have the heart to leave the child alone to die, so he brought the child back to Asgard to be cared for. Using a spell to change it's form and _turning_ it into an _Asgardian_. Mother fell in love with the babe and kept the babe. Treating the child as a prince, as someone important, a person, someone to be loved and cared for, someone to rule one day. And then gave him a brother. The Brother was so very happy, he didn't know at first but then, I suppose Father couldn't bare keeping it a secret any longer and eventually told of the tale. Here I am, telling you this now."

"But why?" Loki whispered, his voice cracking.

"You deserve to know but not like how Father tried to earlier. You know where this goes Loki. You are that babe, and you are not _our _blood."

_"Not our Blood?" _Loki thought as he desperately tried to get Thor's hand away from his.

"Loki?" Thor was careful not to hurt his Brother, he knew Loki would retaliate.

"Let go of me!" Loki cried, as he felt weak under Thor's grip on his shoulders. "Why? Why would you all take me then?! If I was a Frost Giant? If I was _not _your blood! There _has _to be a reason! Why? Why? What aren't you telling me, Thor?"

"Brother, listen."

"Don't call me that," Loki sobbed into Thor's chest, his hands pressed weakly on his Brother. "Please, don't. I don't understand. There has to be a purpose for it. There has to be. He wouldn't just take me because I was small and helpless-"

"There was." Thor whispered and Loki saw Thor's expression grew dark. "There was a purpose."

"Tell me." Loki pressed, whispering to Thor but Thor only shook his head.

"No."

Loki's eyes widened. "What do you mean no?"

"Loki, you deserve an explanation, you do not deserve an answer to that. Please try to understand that Mother, Father and I kept the truth from you so that you would be safe, that no one would harm you, that you are family. We love you Loki and _not _being blood, doesn't matter to us."

"NO! TELL ME!" Loki shouted. "Stop lying to me! Stop lying!"

"Do I look like I jest, brother?" Thor shouted. "Do I look to be fooling you, lying to you? I would not do that!"

"Just please tell me. I understand that Father always loved and cared for you and now I know the reason why everyone hates me, why nobody cared for me. Why I'm so different! Why I am always looked down upon, why everyone looks at me that way and treats me that way. No one cares!"

"I care!" Thor shouted, his grip on Loki growing tighter. "I care Loki, do you not see that."

"Then just tell me! S-stop lying." Loki's head bent down, tired of the fighting. "Please just- just s-stop lying to me. No more secrets."

Thor was going to _regret _saying this but it needed to be said.

He lessened the grip on Loki and suddenly let go, dropping his hand firmly on his thighs and sitting back down, giving up, tired, exhausted physically and emotionally. Loki had stopped crying, it went to soft sobs then turning into silence.

Once calmed down, Loki eyed Thor wearily, waiting for the answer.

"Loki, I never once thought of you as this but Father did, but it was only _once." _Thor spoke, his breathing heavy.

"Please, just tell me." Loki whispered, eyes still focused on Thor. "I tire of waiting. I grow weary every moment it is delayed."

"You were suppose to be a peace treaty, a bargaining chip to save Jotunheim and Asgard from the destruction of war. That if the two realms were to engage on another bloodshed that you would be the one to stop it, by sacrificing yourself for the good of the realms, to return to Jotunheim with a peace treaty that will stable the connections we have along the branches of Yggdrasil."

"That's it?" Loki clenched his fists. "I'm j-just a stolen relic then. Some useful thing to be bargained with for peace. You all raise me to be nothing more than just a tool then?"

"Father thought of that before but he confessed to me that he does not wish to befall that upon you! He loves you Loki."

"Loved." Loki bitterly spat. "I'm a monster."

"Don't say that Loki, you are my brother and you will forever be my brother."

"Even the monsters don't want me." Loki weakly continued. "They abandon me, their realm casts me out, this realm and it's people forever think me worthless, the family I thought that hides no secrets, the family I grew up to be with, forever holds me as an object locked in the palace walls."

"Loki, stop this." Thor trembled.

"I knew I would never be king, I always knew, I forever knew of it. I knew it would be you, the one to be hailed as King, to be the bringer of light from the shadows. The almighty God of Thunder, protecting the realms. I knew I would only be there by your side, watching."

"Loki, we were both to be kings."

Loki slowly stood up and crawled into bed, his head dropping onto the pillow with exhaustion and Thor crawled at the edge of the bed, sitting there, watching his brother. He could hear Loki mumbling on the pillow and he didn't understand. He knew this knowledge exhausted Loki to no end and that it bore a great deal in his _heart. _

"Speak your heart out Brother, for I may try and ease it." He patted Loki's foot just enough to get a reaction.

"Odin only ever spoke of that because I was _Laufey's _son."

The bitterness in Loki's eyes, the distrust, the pain, the burden that fell on him. Thor wasn't sure but his brother was taking this quite well. Maybe they should have told him this sooner. Maybe he should have trusted his brother more to learn the truth instead of having him learn this way.

"Odin knew that we were both destined for the throne." Loki continued. "But the throne I was meant to sit upon was_ Jotunheim. Not, _Asgard."

"Father has a-"

"Purpose for everything." Loki turned to look at Thor. "That is what he always says. Does not mean his purpose is true. Why did you keep this from me, Thor? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Mother told me to tell you that if you would one day found out that _We kept it from you so you would not feel so different, _Mother said that you are her and Father's son just as much as you are my brother. It will not change Loki. Trust that we are family."

"It's not easy to accept." Loki closed his eyes. "I do not know what to do now. I'm confused."

"You should not be, I am here to ease your pain."

"You do not know what pain is." Loki mumbled. "Idiot. Promise me something-"

Thor looked into Loki, hoping that there would be something he could do to help. Thor inched closer now that he was beside Loki, who was laying on the bed, eyes still closed. He sat there, cross legged, waiting for Loki to say what he had to say.

Loki opened his eyes slowly and looked at Thor.

Loki slowly propped himself up with his elbow and pulled himself into a sitting position, facing Thor. The tension was getting the better of Thor and he could feel himself getting excited, whatever Loki was promising to do, he did not know.

"Promise me something Brother." Loki whispered, holding onto Thor's hand.

"Anything, you know I would do anything for you Loki, we are brothers."

"Then promise me." Loki stared into Thor's eyes. "Promise me that you would never leave me, in my time of need. That you would not be _angry_ when I speak of truths to you. When I give you my heart. If I ever break, you would be the first to comfort me."

"I promise." Thor said firmly.

"You do not understand-" Loki's pleading eyes stared into Thor's as Loki lets go of his hand and looks away.

"I understand it perfectly well Brother." Thor smiled. "I will treat you more as a brother than before."

"It's not just that, I wish for you to not leave my side, as my brother, as you said, you would forever hold me close to your heart. Yes?" Thor nodded. "And you would keep this promise, that no matter what happens or what I do, your view of me will not change."

Thor's smile disappeared.

"Loki, no matter what, even if I make this promise or not, I will do it even if you had not said so. I love you more than all the nine realms combined. You are my brother, never doubt that."

"You keep this promise then, no matter how much you see me turn into something you do not want to, that you would trust my decisions just as you trust Odin's judgement?"

"What are you trying to tell me Loki?"

Thor wasn't sure anymore. Loki was starting to confuse him more and more in every passing second this conversation turned. He could understand Loki rambling due to his still shocked state, knowing that he was _Laufey's son _and that he _is _a Frost Giant but this, this wasn't something connected to it.

Loki was trying to tell him something.

He could see that Loki's eyes were red from crying. And his brother didn't dare look at him. Was he ashamed of something? And that's where it _clicked._

_"Could it be?" _

Thor hoped to find out the truth, sooner rather than later. He had already been burdened by the thought of it, the mere thought of his brother alone, betraying him, ruining his time of glory. He doesn't know if he could bare the truth or even want it.

Though, Thor had the heart to listen to his brother and forgive him. After all, there was a reason for everything, everyone does. His Father had told him many times before. Perhaps, if it _was _or rather _is _Loki who had ruined his coronation, maybe he was still willing to forgive him.

No matter what the mistakes were, he loved his Brother above all else.

He wasn't willing to give up the relationship they had, so easily.

"If I told you, you would be angry." He whispered.

"It is your turn to tell me what ails your mind Brother." Thor lowered his voice.

"It is only right for me to say the truth and return to you the secret I kept in return for the burden you once carried only moments ago." Loki bit his lips and clenched his fingers. "Remember that before the coronation I told you that _I may be envious of you but-_"

"-Never doubt that I love you." Thor frowned. "Are my suspicions correct then, Brother? Was it you?"

Loki's eyes widened and he froze from his spot on the bed. Thor waited for him to speak, not wanting the conversation to end. Loki looked away, his hands visibly trembling. Did Thor know already? Did he find out? Was he mad? Was he angry at him? Did he _not _love him anymore?

Was everything he said, _a lie? _

He promised.

"It's nothing, Thor." Loki moved to lie down on the bed and face the opposite direction, away from Thor. "I tire of this conversation, I have still yet to accept the facts. Perhaps, tomorrow, my mind will be clearer." He hoped that Thor would forget whatever it is that begun.

"Do you wish for me to stay with you?" Thor whispered, trying hard to forget that his brother was the one behind this.

There was _no _confirmation that it was Loki but Thor knew Loki all too well. His brother's heart aches in many ways, and he can figure out a _hidden truth _when he wants to. The way Loki rejected to answering his question was reason enough.

One day, perhaps, he will get the _real _reason.

For now, Loki's mind is truly fragile and he would not break it even more than it already is. He would wait until his brother was ready to tell him. To wait until Loki was prepared to face him. For now, he wishes for his Brother to understand that his family is in Asgard and not in Jotunheim.

That he will reconsider the thoughts lingering in his mind that he is _a monster, _which he simply isn't. He is Loki, prince of Asgard, brother of Thor, he is Odin and Frigga's second son. He is Asgardian. Loki should be given space, to let him think and rest. So Thor shuffles on the bed to get on his feet but a hand grabbed him pulling him back down on the bed but Loki didn't look at him while he pulled.

"Stay." Loki muttered weakly. "You promised."

"Aye." Thor was glad he and Loki were already clothed for sleep and was overjoyed at the thought he and Loki would sleep together just as they were children. The memories flooding in his mind. Things are starting to turn brightly now.

The candles blew off by the gust of wind that came through the window, the skies and the stars illuminating the night sky. Things would be better soon, Thor thought. Loki would see reason and things would be back the way they were. He would never forget though, how painful it is to know that Loki ruined the coronation but his love for him is stronger, so he payed little attention to it. He would soon get his answer.

As Thor was about to fall asleep, Loki turned to him, his _green _eyes brightly looking.

"You will be here when I wake?"

"Of course." Thor said with a smile. "Rest well Brother."

"You promise?" As Loki's eyes dropped closed, Thor could see Loki gently breathing. All the tension gone, and there, he knew that Loki was asleep. Exhaustion and darkness has taken over and Thor was glad for it. He leaned closer to kiss Loki's forehead and let Loki ease in next to him. They were brothers, there was nothing to be ashamed of.

"I promise." There, he slept peacefully.

* * *

**oOo **

"Are you sure of this decision, My King?" Heimdall spoke, holding the sword placing it on the bifrost to open the portal. The bifrost moved and wind blew everywhere.

"I am sure." Odin wearily said, holding the hammer. "Thor still needs to learn. He is arrogant, and just a boy. In midgard he will learn respect. I was a fool to think he was ready for the throne. He has much to learn."

"You spoke to the Queen of this decision." Heimdall said, his gaze never leaving the portal.

_"Your logic is false and absurd, Odin. I fear this will tear our family apart, but I trust you have something in mind." _Odin recalled his conversation with Frigga. How painful her voice sounded and how worried she was for her sons.

"You saw Heimdall." Odin looked at the hammer. "You know what has transpired. She did not take kindly to my decision but she understands. It pains her as much as it pains me."

_"FATHER! Do not do this to Loki!" _

Thor's voice echoed inside his head but quickly he had let go of the thought and turned to Heimdall. He could see that Heimdall was troubled yet he knew he wouldn't act upon it. His trust was with the King and he wouldn't question such judgements unless necessary.

Odin closed his eyes and whispered to himself, gathering the energy to take away the remaining of Thor's strength. _"I take your power, in the name of my Father and his father before, I Odin All-father relinquish your power for the time being until you have proven yourself worthy of your strength." _He knew that even without pulling away Thor's armor or any of his belongings, his word alone is law.

He worries that Thor might wonder why him and so he asks Heimdall.

"Has Thor found out? What do you see of my son?"

"He is troubled, yet he does not wake."

"He sleeps. What of Loki?" Odin went back to staring at Mjolnir on his hands. "Has Thor told him the truth?"

"Yes, he has." Heimdall spoke slowly. "The Princes are sleeping soundly in Loki's chambers. They rest after many broken sorrows they shared with each other. I barely listened as I gave them the privacy they both deserved. The Eldest prince moves in his sleep when you took his strength and power away from him."

"I see." Odin sighed breathing heavily. "Then I'm sorry for having to break their peace of mind. The decision I choose is final. Thor has become arrogant and his decision with himself and his brother is flawed. He opened the peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horrors and desolation of war. The peace would have been stable, if not for his early actions."

"Thor is still young and has much to learn. What of your youngest son, Loki? I fear with the knowledge he has learned. It is slowly breaking him."

"Did you hear what they spoke about?"

"I have said so and will say again, My King. For their privacy, I have kept my hearing away from them and my sight ever so glancing for I did not want to disturb such peace."

"I have sacrificed much to achieve peace Heimdall." Odin breathed. "So too must a _new generation_ sacrifice to maintain that peace. Loki would understand that I did it for the good of the realm, for Thor and for him."

"For Loki." Heimdall supplied.

"He would understand that it is the Responsibility, the Duty and the Honor of being a Prince and future Kings. These are not mere virtues to which we Asgardians must aspire are essential to every soldier, to every king and Thor has been blinded by his power. I said once that they were both born to be kings. I only wish to let Loki know that he also deserves the throne as much as Thor."

"You wish to teach him and Thor the lesson they so deserve." Heimdall raised his chin. "Only earlier Thor wished to destroy Jotunheim upon him being the King. You wish to change that, let him know that not all battles are to be won with violence."

"You know me well enough Heimdall."

"What has changed your mind, my King? Before, you speak of Thor's punishment lightly, then you befall a heavy burden not only to your eldest but to all Asgard as you reach Odin-sleep. What will happen to Loki when he wakes with his brother no longer by his side."

"I have put Odin-sleep for too long, Heimdall." Odin said. "It came so suddenly, Thor needs to learn, this trip will take him to an adventure unknown. This will show him the true acts of being a king. Loki will have to deal with this himself, he has grown to be the fine young man that he is. When I wake from Odin-sleep, I will speak with him directly. Make him understand."

"To have him experience then, My King?" Heimdall said and Odin nodded. "I ask again, is this your final decision. If I open up the bifrost and you send of the mighty Hammer Mjolnir away and soon follows your son, time cannot change it."

"I have made my decision."

"Then I am sworn to obey my King."

The portal swirled and opened directly to the destination Odin wanted. Odin raised the hammer to his lips, his eye closing and his cracking voice whispered. _"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." _and he threw Mjolnir away and into the portal and it landed straight to the desert in New Mexico.

Odin turned back and five of the Einherjar came into the bifrost and bowed to the King. "Seek my eldest, Thor. Bring him to the bifrost, do what you must to send him away from the Asgard. It must be done-" As Odin knelt, eyes closing heavily and one of the Einherjar caught him.

* * *

**oOo**

Thor trashed on the bed, cold sweat dripping from his nape and his forehead. He writhed and felt the warmth swarming him and then leaving him. His breathing became erratic and he opened his eyes. He breathed in deeply but looked to see that Loki did not wake. His brother slept peacefully this time, and Thor, didn't notice anything.

He slept again but it didn't stay that way for long. A few moments of peace was all they could have until the doors opened and Thor woke, trying to reach Mjolnir realizing that Odin had taken it away from him.

He saw men from the shadows and they walked swiftly to him, covering his mouth and pulling him to his feet, surprised, he tried to struggle but his attempt was futile. He felt his strength gone and the darkness blinded him for he didn't know what was happening.

Loki didn't wake, and he knew because Loki was too tired.

Thor struggled but the grip was stronger and he didn't understand, all that was going through Thor's mind is _his promise to Loki _that he would _never _leave his Brother's side.

Now, these people were taking him away from his brother and he fears for what will happen when his brother wakes.

He was pulled to the bridge towards the bifrost but it did not register in his head. All he could think of was _Loki, _he was breaking his promise to Loki to be there for him. To protect him. To be there when he wakes. To help him when needed and to be there when he breaks.

How can he fulfill his promise when he is far from his Brother?

Then he hears his Father's voice.

_"Make me proud."_

And the next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground in the dead of the night with a honking of horns and blinding light attacking his eyes. He sees a man, kneeling beside him, old and holding what seems to be a light ( a flashlight) and a woman, with her beautiful eyes and long brown hair, she was staring down at him worried. Another was a woman, behind the wheels, making that annoying _honking _noise.

Thor moaned but didn't make any movements to stand.

"Is he alright Eric?" The woman asked. "I didn't think someone would be here at this time of night and let alone near that, that thing earlier! And oh my god! The circle! The circle! We have to collect data from it!"

"Jane, calm down." Eric said. "We need to take this guy to the hospital, obviously he was hit by that storm earlier. And Darcy, would you please get out of the car and help me carry him."

"Or he landed from the storm." Darcy said hopping out of the car. "Woah, you picked up a really cool buff guy."

"Right, hospital." Jane said. "Are you okay?"

Thor tried to get up but lost consciousness although before he did the last thing he saw was the stars above him and his thoughts lingering to his brother, Loki.

_"Forgive me, Brother."  
_

* * *

**oOo**_  
_

**TBC...  
**

**OMG... I so hated Odin in this, I already have everything planned out... so, um.. leave a review and please tell me what you think? :D I'll give you guys loads of cookies and more chapters to come. **

**Thank you!  
**

**Before you go, I just have to say that I decided that it wouldn't be right if I leave Thor to stay in Asgard for too long with Loki, I want the story to reach the Avengers, so hopefully, once the chapters are all set up that would happen. And the plot I have just wouldn't fit if Thor doesn't go to earth and I'm hoping that it's alright for you guys. :D  
**

**And, that whole thing in the movie where Odin has to rip off Thor's clothing just to take his powers away, I thought that Odin is the All-father and he is powerful among the nine realms, it's possible he can strip his sons power even if a little far away. His word is law and he is powerful. He may not be into magic but I know he does some kind of voodoo once in a while so BAM!  
**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Please leave a review if you can, even just a short one is okay. Thank you! Merry Christmas guys!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year guys. I promise I'll update Cross Reality soon, just need to stop my writers block.**

* * *

**oOo  
**

Sleep came quickly to him, he was tired, exhausted and emotionally troubled but he wouldn't fully admit that but he knew that Thor knew and he let it slip only for one night. The saying goes and the saying is true that the _truth hurts._

He couldn't escape from it.

Sooner or later he would've found out and it was probably best that it was Thor that told him, because if it was Odin, he would've done something much worse. Though he isn't sure what it is he might do.

He was glad that it was Thor.

That night when he slept with Thor by his side, he felt relief spread through his body and knew that he was safe. That everything was alright and no matter how harsh the truth seemed, he had his Brother by his side and that Thor would always choose his side.

But for how long?

Loki knows that nothing stays forever. Eventually, Thor would leave him. It's how life is and that's the bitter truth of it all. Thinking on that, Loki then he remembers last night completely, and all the words Thor told him were true. He was a Frost Giant.

A bastard son of the King, _Laufey._

Who would have known?

Not him.

This was a well-kept secret within the royal family and Loki now knows and understands that this is what Odin was trying to tell him even if not fully truthful. When he said that _both of you were born to be kings _it had meant that he was suppose to rule Jotunheim.

That Jotunheim and Asgard with Thor as their king. It was well-planned and it was stupid for Odin to even think Loki would allow himself to be used but no more would Loki allow it.

He was through with the fact that he was a mere bargaining chip, a clever plot to bring peace. That's when the thought occurred to Loki, that he would simply destroy Jotunheim for the selfish thought of regaining love and affection that he so deserves.

It was painful and his heart ached that he was kept from this secret, for many centuries of being humiliated, ridiculed and looked down upon. That was the reason to it. Because it was simply in his nature, his nature that he was a Frost Giants. It was a race of monsters.

Monsters kill and monsters were killed.

That was _nature_.

Loki was _born_ a monster and the only reason Odin took him was out of pity and desperation to achieve peace. It's a sickening thought and it made Loki's stomach churn.

Only yesterday had Thor openly mocked Frost Giants, and it hurt Loki because Thor was also mentioning him in those words even without thought that it _hurt. _

His thinking was done though, he had to _wake_ up. Had to know the truth from Odin himself or from his Mother and all he had to do was act natural and everything would be fine. Odin would understand, forgive Thor and him and things would go back to the way they were.

That was it.

Right?

Loki's only way out from the madness slowly enveloping his mind. His heart could only take so much damage and it deeply bled with pain. He may not show it as he doesn't show much of his emotions but it openly hurt this time and he just needed answers.

"Thor?" He whispered but no respond.

He opened his eyes and turned from the bed to see an empty spot and it only made Loki's heart shatter. He _promised _he'd be there when he wakes. He _promised! _

Loki clenched the sheets tight as the tears were forcing their way out of his eyes. Thor had promised him last night that no matter what, when he wakes, he would be there. That he would never leave his side. Loki bit his lips. Did Thor _hate_ him? Did he not want to be with him?

_"Promise me something Brother." _

Loki was never vulnerable. Fragile at times though never open but last night, he felt the need to speak and just let it out. To Thor of all people.

_"Anything-"  
_

He was so keen for someone to listen and was grateful that Thor kept silent and listened for once. Though Loki wasn't sure if Thor fully understood but the weight he carried seemed to have slightly been lifted.

_"Promise me that you would never leave me, in my time of need."  
_

So he asked honestly. Knowing his Brother would accept because he knew that even with the fighting spirit Thor had, he still had a heart.

_"I promise." Thor said firmly._

Was he lying?

_"You will be here when I wake?"_

He lied.

_"Of course."_

Thor lied to him.

Loki let the tears fall from his eyes and rubbed at them harshly and tried to stand up and get dressed. He would ask the one person who will never shove him away no matter what, his mother, Frigga. He quickly got dressed with his black leather clothes without the cape and headed out of his room, ignoring the stares he got from the guards and made his way to the balcony near the throne room.

He suspected that his mother would probably be there but then he hears whispers.

Not the ones he was looking for but their words hold truth and so Loki listens intently, hearing the first sentence, he quickly disliked what was coming next.

"It's all Loki's fault this happened." Loki hears Sif's voice followed by Fandral's.

"Thor shouldn't have been sent there to his death!" The tone of his voice sounded desperate. "How do you reckon he will survive with those races? He is a prince!"

"A soon to be King as well." Hogun replied.

Loki stopped from where he stood and Volstagg, the one who would speak next noticed him and stopped with his mouth opened. Loki frowned at them, the others noticed him as well just like they were little children caught from taking a cookie jar.

"My Prince!" Volstagg stumbled to form the right words. "We were just-"

"Merry making! Yes!" An obvious lie Loki suspected from Fandral. "Isn't that right?"

"No." Hogun crossed his arms and Fandral hung his head.

Loki looked from Hogun to Fandral to Volstagg then settling his eyes to Sif, who was looking away. Her complexion elegant yet she seemed tired and in deep thought. Loki didn't like what they were talking about, he didn't know the full story but he was willing to find out.

"Where's Thor?" He asked, hoping to get an answer.

"Wouldn't you know?" Sif bit back an insulting remark that threatened to spill her lips. "You're the one who caused all of this! If it hadn't been for you calling on the All-father, Thor would still be here with us. Merry making in our adventures."

"What are you-" Loki was interrupted by Volstagg.

"You do not know?"

"Know what?" Loki blinked, unsure of what they were talking about exactly. "I don't understand."

"You do not know, Loki?" Fandral asked in disbelief. "But I thought- we were told-"

"It is obvious he knows nothing." Hogun remarked. "I told you before."

Lady Sif and the warriors three continued to argue with each other, completely forgetting about Loki. Loki felt his legs and hands tremble at the thought. They wouldn't answer his questions and whatever happened, they blamed him.

"I have no time for this." Loki turned to walk away. "I need to find Thor."

Lady Sif and the warriors three stopped arguing and bickering with each other to turn to Loki, who was already out of the balcony and walking away from the golden door to look for his brother.

"Care to explain that again with us?" Fandral raised an eyebrow.

"He is lying!" Sif said. "It is fairly obvious that he would hide such a fact and would not care about Thor being sent to Midgard."

"They are brothers!" Volstagg argued. "And Loki looked like he really didn't know. Why else would he go through the trouble to find Thor? He would not trick us like that."

"His tricks are much more cunning than that." Hogun said. "As I've said, I heard rumors that they took Thor last night by order of the King himself."

"To teach Thor a lesson, you've said so before." Sif shook her head. "It is not fair that Thor is treated this way. If anyone should learn their lesson, it is Loki."

"Nay." Volstagg swallowed a piece of meat and continued. "Heimdall, the gate keeper knows all. It was Prince Thor's idea to go to Jotunheim."

"Rumors are just mere rumors, yes?" Fandral said. "Besides, Loki did look a little in distress when he came in. Did you think he heard us?"

"I do not care." Sif gritted her teeth in anger. "It is better if he had guilt in his consciousness than him pretending to be blind sided with the truth. Thor is better off without him. It needed to be said, Loki is nothing but trouble and he could quite frankly take the throne if he so wishes."

"We don't know for sure." Volstagg piped in. "The All-father is in Odin-sleep and the All-mother guards the chamber, who will rule Asgard if Thor is gone?"

"I do not like how this bodes." Hogun looked at the sight of the Bi-frost.

"None do, Hogun." Fandral clasped a hand at his shoulder. "But Thor is strong, stronger than any of us. Surely he will come back to us. He and Mjolnir will reign their commands here soon."

"But not soon enough." Sif worried for Asgard and most of all, for Thor.

* * *

**oOo **

Loki hurriedly walked the corridors from floor to floor looking from the library, to the gardens and into the kitchen but he couldn't find her anywhere. Her usual places to stay were the gardens and Loki found it completely empty, just the strong breeze and flowers scattered about.

He checked the library because that was usually when Frigga would read or help teach him magic, but she wasn't there. The Kitchen where Frigga would check the food and see if it was well done or would even try to correct how they cook it for her liking.

Loki sighed, he really didn't want to go into Odin's chambers but his mother was probably there so he quickly stopped by the door noticing two guards standing on either side.

He ignored them, hoping they would go away, but they didn't. Loki took a deep breath and knocked on the door, the feeling of relief weighing down on him when he heard his mothers voice saying "Come in. Door is open."

Loki took a few seconds before coming in, hoping to compose himself.

When Loki saw his mother look into his eyes, there was pain and sadness in them but Loki didn't react, he didn't want to. He had enough of sharing pains already. He needed to be strong. Prove them all wrong but then again the question still lingered in his mind. He had been through most of the rooms in the palace but...

Where was Thor?

"Mother." Loki said as his eyes lingered on the one laying on the bed and he frowned.

"Oh Loki, come here child." Frigga patted the seat right next to hers and he followed, sitting by her side.

"What happened?" He whispered. "He looks, paler."

"Your father has put it off for so long to see things through with you and your brother Thor." Frigga held Odin's hand and the other Loki's. "I fear it will take longer than expected. I'm glad he came to me before it all happened and we were able to fix things."

Loki stayed silent and Frigga knew why. _Mother's always know when something isn't right about their children. _Frigga understood.

"Thor told you the truth, did he not."

This made Loki inch his hand away from hers but instead his mother only tightened her hold and used her other hand, placing it on Loki's chin to turn his head to hers.

Their eyes met.

"Oh Loki, you must be so hurt with the truth." Frigga said with sadness. "I am sorry we kept it from you but it was the only way."

"Why? Why did you lie?" Loki corrected himself. "Why did _he _lie?"

"We did it so you would _never_ think yourself different from us. We love you, Loki, despite what you've heard or seen or felt, we love you the way you are. We would not change anything on how we raised you."

"You raised me to be given to them." Loki bitterly said, the tears again, tempting to fall.

"No!" Frigga spat. "That was Odin's decision, not mine. I begged your Father not to do it but his mind was keen on delivering it but as soon he realized what he was about to do, he stopped it. He could not put an innocent child to such a harsh future."

"It does not mean he wouldn't do it." Loki hung his head, where was Thor? "He hesitated but he still _lied _to me."

"And for the right reasons, child." Frigga caressed Loki's cheeks and fixed his hair. "Loki, trust me when I say that your Father and I love you so much and we would never let anything happen to you. It wasn't right for us to take you but if Odin hadn't, you would have died."

"Then I will never be King of Asgard. That's it. He would never let a Frost Giant let alone a runt rule the kingdom despite what he had me and Thor believe. Thor was rightfully the next King."

"Loki, your father-"

"Has reasons for what he did." Loki interrupted. "I know how the saying goes, Mother, but that does not mean it's easy to accept."

"I know child but know that I am here and your Father will be too once he wakes from his slumber." Frigga kissed Loki's forehead and smiled.

"And Thor?" Loki frowned. "Why did Thor know?"

"We decided that your brother had to know despite his youth, so that he may help you. You were always alone when the children played, you liked different things, you loved books. You favored magic over weapons. You had no friends but you had your brother and he was willing to help you."

"I don't understand." Loki knotted his eyebrows. "What does this have to do with-"

"Thor came to us, worried sick for you." Frigga continued. "He wanted answers to why the other children didn't want to play with you. He wanted to help. Your Father and I decided that Thor had to know the truth so he would help you truly feel at home. That you wouldn't feel different."

"And it worked." Loki said and thought. _"My whole life is a lie."_

"He didn't think differently of you, he kept true that he is your brother. That won't change Loki. You have your Brother still."

"Where is he now?"

Loki left out the part where Thor _promised _to stay by his side. He didn't want an answer to that. It was clear as day after all. Thor left without uttering a single word to him, despite the promise, he broke it. Loki wasn't sure if he'd ever ask Thor to promise again.

Trust was a valuable thing.

It wasn't easy gaining it, nor was it easy to share it.

Loki frowned when Frigga didn't reply so quickly but then he felt he knew why. He connected two and two together. How sad his mother was and how Lady Sif and the warriors three were talking with each other almost ready to defy orders.

He understood.

"Thor's gone." Loki came to that conclusion and it just left his mouth.

"Yes." Was his mother's reply. "It was your Father's decision that Thor needs to learn his lesson."

"What lesson does Thor need to learn?" Loki half-shouted as he stood up, backing away from Frigga.

She stood up as well, calm and collected, opposite to what Loki was feeling. He felt _anxious _wishing to disappear then and there and lock himself in his room until Thor comes back.

"Your Father said that the Midgardian's will show Thor the true meaning of how it is to rule. How to learn compassion, patience, understanding and many more. Your Father thinks it's best for all of us, but most of all... best for your brother."

"Is this because he ventured to Jotunheim and almost starting a war?" Loki trembled from where he stand, anger slowly rising but fear settled close.

"That and a..." Frigga hung her head. "A few others but you need not concern yourself with it. Loki, you must rest. You look pale and tired."

"I'm fine." Loki found his voice and turned to walk out of the door. "Thank you for the time, mother."

Just as Loki was about to leave, he stopped dead when the door opened and a few guards and the Einherjar came and knelt in front of him, one of them walked towards him and knelt holding out gungnir. Loki raised his eyebrows, tears tempting yet again, he didn't understand.

He turned to Frigga, who was standing as a queen should.

The person who he spoke with earlier was his mother but this time, she was completely the queen. After, it was all like a show. Act in front of a crowd yet when the room is empty, you can be yourself.

"Odin has fallen to Odin-sleep." Frigga's voice cracked, though only Loki noticed.

She continued. "Thor is sent to Midgard, banished until he learns his lesson. Asgard is without a King and I am only the queen, I will stay by Odin's side. Loki, you are Asgard's King. The throne is yours and the guards at your command."

Loki wanted to question her decision, why him? Why now? Why so soon?

Only because Thor and Odin weren't there?

Loki hesitantly accepted it.

He had a plan and this was a chance to achieve that plan. After all what good would it do if he had nothing, waiting in his chambers for Thor to learn. It might take months for Thor to come back, Loki wasn't sure but this, this was a blessing to him.

He accepted gungnir and left the chamber, asking the guards to leave him to his thoughts when they reached his room.

What was he to do now? He knows how to _lead_, he knows all the _rules_, all the _words_, all the _commands_, yet it doesn't feel right.

_"I'm never for the throne. Not here." _Loki thought, gripping gungnir tightly. _"It is not fair. Thor is idly living life in luxury with the Midgardian's with no doubt or worry, while I do what he is meant to do. Tis not fair." _

Loki sat on the bed, looking at the empty spot. "Promises were meant to be broken." He sighed, knowing Thor won't be back soon.

He felt the need to cast the shadow of magic around his room again so Heimdall would not know what he was planning nor what he was doing.

_"Wherever you are Thor, I will fix the mistake you brought Asgard, maybe then you will return."_ Loki bitterly glared while holding gungnir. _"The Jotuns won't know what is coming." _

Not sure of his plan, little did he know, that the Jotuns have formed their own.

* * *

**oOo **

Thor didn't like Earth at all.

It was a strange world and it had strange people in it as well but few have captured his liking. That few is the scientist of Astrophysicist, whatever that is, the man named Eric Selvig. He was kind, has authority, smart and protective, he reminded Thor of his Father.

The next was Darcy Lewis, she was a strange young woman. She was a science major? Thor wasn't sure but she was helping Selvig out. She is Beautiful yet devious in her own way. She loves commenting on strange things but Thor has seen and heard stranger tales. She was kind but she mentioned many things he didn't understand.

And then there was Jane Foster.

When he first laid eyes on her, it was an amazing feeling. She was beautiful and smart, he just couldn't describe the thoughts pouring inside his head.

It had been days since Jane, Eric and Darcy found him. They sent him to the hospital and when he woke, he found them inside the room as well. Jane, telling him that she's sorry for all the trouble that's happened and she explained that they were suppose to leave him at the hospital.

She said she came back for answers.

Why he was near the storm?

Why he was there at all, alone, in the middle of nowhere at night but Thor didn't dare answer. His answer was always_, __I need to go back to my brother _or _he's waiting for me and I promised I wouldn't leave his side. _

They understood that his Brother was important to him more than anything and Thor only wished to go home. He never mentioned _Loki's_ name, fearing that if he did, he wouldn't stop telling the tale.

Thor found the hammer two days later when he was released from the hospital, but lifting it, he could not.

With no choice, Jane, Darcy and Eric chose to house him as long as he help them achieve the truth. He explained as much as he could about Bifrost, the _rainbow bridge. _He stayed there with them, his heart aching and longing.

He heard his Father, clear as day, in his thoughts.

_"Make me proud." _

What good does this test do when he can't even protect Loki?

Or if he couldn't even fulfill a promise for his brother?

Thor knew that Loki was slowly breaking inside, he suspected it for years now. His brother was holding back all the strength, all the anger inside and it was waiting to be let out. It was only a matter of time that Loki's patience would thin out.

Thor left the hammer alone and soon found that he could no longer get near it as some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents built a whole facility on it. Jane is angry at them, because a day after they manage to completely lock _Mjolnir _from Thor's grasps, they entered her home.

Thor struggled to fight to protect Jane's property, but he was held down by men as they took everything from them. All the research and all the truths. Thor vowed he would soon get them back. So he did, which ended disastrously when he got caught.

It had been days, a week, Thor thinks. He's inside that cell being interrogated by the man named Coulson. Thor deems him to be "Son of Coul." Thor doesn't care, he would get out of that cell soon.

When the man left for a while, Loki appeared, but this wasn't Loki.

It was a clone, and image, an illusion.

"Brother?" Thor's eyes widened but Loki looked tired. "Loki?"

"You lied." He said, bitterly.

"Loki, I would never lie to you. I'm sorry that I kept the truth from you about your birth, your people, but I swear I love you brother, that would not change my views of you." Thor sat there, the tears were already falling.

"Even if your brother is from a race of monsters."

Thor was just so happy to see Loki unharmed, even if it was a mere illusion this was still Loki but something had changed with Loki, and he could see it in his eyes. His brother was burdened, tired, troubled and confused.

He could feel his brother _hurting _and no amount of words would change that.

"Liar." Loki whispered, he couldn't even look Thor in the eye. "You lied to me."

"Loki please, when I promised-"

"They were mere words Thor." Loki didn't let him finish. "Forget about everything that happened that night. That promise will never see the light of day again."

"I'm sorry Loki." Thor pleaded. "They sent me here without my knowledge. I know I promised, please Brother, let me make it up to you. I promised you I would be there for you, give me a second chance."

"What good will you make up for that promise?" Loki weakly asked, he was pale, exhausted. "It's too late for that and mother...said that your stay here is unconditional."

"But I will come home, yes?" Thor's tears never stopped flowing.

"Sorry." Loki said, he still didn't meet Thor's gaze. "I must tell you that mother... made me King, I had no choice."

"Wh-what?" Thor's eyes widened again.

"I would not say it again."

"I don't understand, what happened to Father?" Thor thundered. "What aren't you telling me?"

"He's dead." Loki said, devoid of emotion.

"That's not possible!"

"He couldn't bare it any longer, he held off Odin-sleep for so long and no one is to rule. Mother said I would take on the crown while you were away. I cannot undo what the All-Father has done. I'm sorry, Thor."

The lack of Loki calling him _Brother _pained Thor but knowing Odin is dead made it much worse but Thor was happy nonetheless that it was Loki that came to him. Loki though, was grieving on the inside. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to see Thor in pain.

"I'm so... sorry." Loki hung his head. _"I'm sorry for lying to you Brother, but it needs to be said." _

"Loki, know that I love you and I will come back to Asgard soon." Thor said hanging his head, his hands trembling, this time Loki looked.

"I miss you so much, Brother."

Loki wished to reply to Thor, to say _'And I, you' _but what good would that do? Thor had to know that there was some sort of resentment, a pain, a space that needs to be fulfilled. Loki backed away saying his farewell to Thor and Thor knew that what they had before was slowly _breaking. _

There was already a gap forming.

That gap would be hard to mend, and would take long for it to be repaired.

Thor just hoped it wasn't too late.

Soon, Eric found him and S.H.I.E.L.D. had to free him. Thor was more hurt than before when Eric took him back to Jane and Darcy. The two women tried their best to cheer Thor up and Thor only replied with a smile and gave Jane back a book which she happily thanked and accepted.

At least the pain seemed to fade away even just a little bit.

Jane, Darcy and Eric understood Thor's secrets were secrets but the more Eric grew to know Thor, the more his suspicions were coming true.

After 2 weeks from his fall or as Thor calls it **'fortnight'** Eric confronted Thor along with Jane and Darcy. They were inside the house, sitting at the table.

There were papers strewn all over the table and Jane was looking at them. Darcy was fiddling with her phone and Eric was eying Thor suspiciously with a book in his hand. Eric slams the book on the table, earning the attention of the three.

"Tell us the truth Thor." Eric says. "You've been here for two weeks. You clearly have nowhere to go and you're only objective is to go to where your brother is. Who are you exactly?"

"Eric!" Jane slapped his shoulder. "Why are you asking this now? Thor's a good guy, he's helping us with our research."

"Yeah, and all Thor's been is a big help." Darcy smiled. "Right big guy?"

Thor stayed silent.

"He may be helping but I want to know the truth. We all saw what S.H.I.E.L.D. was hiding in there. It's the mighty hammer _Mjolnir _the one that the gods use-"

"What's the point of all this?" Jane argued.

"I'm saying that he's not being honest with us!" Eric shouted. "Jane, he's hiding the truth."

"How can you be so sure that-"

"No. Stop." Thor said, earning the attention. "Selvig is right. I am not being fully honest with you. He speaks truth, I am... not what I seem."

"Explain." Jane said.

* * *

**oOo **

Loki rubbed at his eyes in exhaustion, he didn't realize that casting an illusion in Midgard to Thor would be so physically and emotionally exhausting. His plan needs to be set, he had to venture to Jotunheim now. He'd already delayed it for a week now.

He walked away, ignoring the stares of Lady Sif and the warriors three.

"Where do you reckon he's going?" Fandral wondered.

"He's headed to the Bifrost." Volstagg chewed on some food. "Though where will he go? Surely not to Thor, he hasn't mentioned him for days now. What do you think he will do?"

"Cause Mischief?" Sif said, frowning. "The All-Father will wake soon, he will fix this."

"Soon enough, I hope." Hogun replies.

Loki went to Heimdall and he was allowed passage to Jotunheim. He arrived there alone with the bitter cold hitting him. He didn't wear clothes that would keep him war because he wasn't affected by it. He didn't wear his cape this time, knowing that formalities won't do much good and he literally forgot about it.

No wonder the cold didn't bother him. He was in fact a Frost Giant and it proved true. Loki walked to the palace of Jotunheim and was greeted by very wandering eyes.

Frost Giants lurked everywhere and despite the fear he's feeling, he set it aside, hoping to fix this mistake that was made. To make peace with the Jotuns. Hopefully this plan works out, if not, he wasn't sure.

He had shielded Heimdall's gaze and if something happens, it would take a while for Heimdall to realize it.

There's a 50/50 percent chance that it would succeed or fail.

He kept walking, the place was horrible, icy and dangerous. Darkness shrouds the ruined temple as Loki enters, Frost Giants approached him from all sides as Laufey approaches with death in his eyes.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" Laufey growled as he stood, approaching Loki.

"I've come alone and unarmed." Loki whispers keeping eyes on Laufey. "You can clearly see I mean no harm."

"What good will that do?" Laufey laughed. "Kill him."

"After all I've done for you." Loki quickly said.

"So you're the one who let us into Asgard."

"You're welcome."

Loki regrets ever answering back to Laufey. It didn't feel right, he only wanted Thor to learn his lesson and stop the coronation because Thor needed to know and all of Asgard needed to know he wasn't ready. This, this was wrong and Loki knew it.

He wanted to back away but it was done, there was no choice but to go with the plan. He was there in the palace, he was facing Laufey and there was no turning back.

"You're a deceiver." Laufey spatted. "My men are dead and I still have no casket. You are a trickster and I will have you killed here! You're a trickster and a liar!"

"You don't know who I am-"

Laufey grabbed Loki by the throat and lifted him up and started choking him, the other Frost Giants cheered but they all stopped dead silent when Loki's skin color changed from pale flesh to icy blue. Even Loki was shocked with his transformation.

Laufey released his grip letting Loki fall to the floor coughing.

"Hello Father." Loki whispered, disgusted with what he said.

"The Bastard son." Laufey sneered, the other Frost Giants looked ready to pounce.

"Is that what I am to you?" Loki stood up, his vision blurred.

"I thought Odin had killed you already. I would have done so." Laufey laughed. "You are weak, small, unfit and not meant to be here."

"That's what you think." Loki steadied himself. "I'm not weak. I am King of Asgard until the All-father wakes. I suppose you are now thinking I am somewhat useful, if you had not abandoned me so carelessly."

"Perhaps leaving you was the wisest choice that I ever made." Laufey grinned maliciously.

"You will hear me out?" Loki questioned.

"Maybe or perhaps you will hear _me_ out, Bastard Son."

Loki felt his feet weaken, those piercing red eyes staring into his soul. He backed away slowly, hoping to run, this wasn't going too well as he hoped. Loki swallowed the lump in his throat and proceeded to back away slowly, hitting something cold behind him.

He dared not look back, he knew he was cornered.

"You would be so useful." Laufey grinned, teeth showing dangerously and voice echoing. "Asgard _will _be ours. _You _are our key, to achieve it. Asgard will fall without a _King._"

Loki's arms were grabbed and the rest of Loki's memory was jagged. He felt numb and couldn't register anything. Fear struck him and he couldn't move or fight back, this wasn't what he planned at all. He didn't know that Laufey had other plans for him.

"A cursed child." Laufey sneers at him and Loki's vision blurs.

"What are you planning?" Loki manages to ask but his question went unnoticed.

"Take him to a cell, when he wakes, he will soon tell us how to get to Asgard, not until he begs for us to stop first. If you think Asgard is a fierce realm as they tell in their tales, your stay here will prove that Jotunheim is a powerful race and we get what we want. "

Loki felt his limbs go numb, his vision fading away slowly as he hears Laufey laugh and the other Frost Giants shuffle to take him away.

The one behind him had a vise grip and Loki winced at the pain. He struggled but the Frost Giants were bigger.

_"We will have you bleed until you speak truth."_

Loki only wished he hadn't come unarmed.

One of the Frost Giants grabbed his arm and pulled making Loki shout, the Frost Giant looked pleased with himself, digging his fingers on Loki's arm making him wince.

_"We will have you surrender and beg. You will writhe in pain and fear until we are through with you. Asgard won't even compare. If you've lived luxury then, this will prove that life is short._ Odin will see his mistake in taking you, soon, whilst I am through with you."

This was the first official time that his _silver-tongue _failed him.

Though it never did fail him, Laufey's plans were just different and it came at an inconvenient time.

A Frost Giant kicked him from behind and he stumbled forward, that was painful and heavy. He was pulled by the hair and he saw it was Laufey, he winced and muttered in pain.

He grabbed Laufey's arm to at least steady himself, Laufey gripped his hair tighter and pulled. Loki moaned in pain, and looked at Laufey's crimson eyes.

_"Odin_ will see his good work in raising you, come to an end." Laufey's menacing laughter echoed the halls as Loki was thrown to the side and dragged away by the others with little care.

"Thor." He whispered.

"Betrayal is such a lovely thing. You, who they never would expect to betray them, comes here to our land to negotiate peace. We are through, making peace with Asgard."

_"No." _Loki thought as he was being dragged, he struggled and in return was punished for it, receiving a punch to the stomach. _"I didn't betray anyone."_

In truth he did, only he didn't know. _"He's dead." _He lied to Thor about Odin and he was making negotiations behind everyone's back. No one to know the truth that he's only planning to correct things. _"I'm so sorry Brother."_ Struggling was useless, the Frost Giants grip on him was too strong and he had exhausted himself from the illusion with Thor and he had not fully slept for weeks now.

It was only a matter of time.

One of the Frost Giants pulled him and argued that he would be the one to drag Loki, the pulling was painful and when he struggled again and managed to hit one square on the face the other retaliated and knocked him to the wall.

Pinning both his hands above his head.

Fear crept inside Loki as the other Giant that he hit stood up and his face got closer. The other one pinning him went closer too. He had two Giant's literally breathing down his neck and he struggled.

His eyes closed.

He felt the Frost Giant's mouth touch his neck and a whisper said to him. "We will have much fun with you, _King of Asgard."_

_"More fun _than we had in centuries." The other breathed.

Before Loki fully lost consciousness, he whispered. "Heimdall." He called and called again, before he reached the cell, Loki passed out. The Frost Giants who dragged him there laughed. Throwing him into the cell with little care and locked him there.

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...  
**

**I used the Thor Script to show the real thing that happened when Loki was confronting Laufey. The real script mentioned that Laufey found out about Loki's heritage when he himself touched Loki, so I just had to put it there and improvised from there. Hope you like the interaction, it was just begging to be written.  
**

**What do you want to see in the next chapter? I'm curious? Ahahha! And cliffhanger! I feel so evil.. most writers do when they end it in cliffy, but it's fun!  
**

**I fear for what the Jotuns have in store for Loki. :) **

**And I'm in all honesty excited to write the next chapter!  
**

**Reviews fuel me to write faster and it also becomes an inspiration to me to write more. If you have time please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your lovely, reviews, favs, follows and others as well, but also, thank you for waiting,**

* * *

**oOo **

_Heimdall.._

His voice weak and tired, he called.

_Heim.. -dall..._

He kept calling, his voice cracking and his breathing erratic.

_Heimdall..._

His _faint _whispers.

_Help._

He called, and he saw Loki pass out.

The moment Heimdall heard Loki's faint whispers, he immediately made his way towards the palace, alerting the Queen as well as Lady Sif and the warriors three.

The four warriors were somewhat confused as to why they were called by Heimdall, where as it should have been Loki to handle the situation instead of them.

The Queen hurried, grasping her long gown, her expression losing its calm and peaceful nature.

Though the real King himself is still in Odin sleep, they did not have the time to worry about him, as the Queen and her people gathered in the throne room, staring into Heimdall's ever piercing gaze.

Loki was the King, though why wasn't he there?

Frigga looked about, wondering where her son, Loki, was. It was to be expected that when there is a call from Heimdall of the dangers that lurk about Asgard, that the princes and royalty of the family attend immediately. Loki was now King, he has been so for over two weeks now, though why wasn't he there.

Her gaze turns to the warriors four, who stood there at the side, proudly.

There wasn't time to _think _of what they have been up to and so Frigga turns her full attention to the gate keeper, who was still holding his sword as he stared at her with full respect and bowed in her presence.

"What is troubling us all gate keeper?" The Queen asked.

"Many things, my Queen. I fear for the safety of Asgard. My eyes could only see as far as I can, and some images and events pass me when someone does not wish for me to see."

"You speak in riddles." Frigga confirms.

"I wish not to put you in any more distress. This matter concerns us all, if word got out, Asgard would be in shambles even before we fix the matter. Words are powerful and panic would arise if is not dealt with quietly."

"I see-"

"Apologies Queen Frigga, but where is Loki?" Hogun wonders, _voicing _out his words for everyone to hear.

"Now that I think about it, he should be the one to be addressed to in this kind of situation." Volstagg preens. "He is after all the new king."

"That is true. Should we not wait for Loki before this begins?" Fandral answers, looking about. "He is the King, yes? It is right for us to wait."

"I have not seen him since he left the Bifrost." Sif replies to him.

"Hush, warriors." Frigga frowns, turning to Heimdall. "Something is wrong, my son is not here. What has happened Heimdall, that you are silent where you stand?"

"It is your son, my Queen." Heimdall bows his head to her.

"Is it Thor?"

She worriedly grabs her dress, clutching it tightly, her brow knotting together in distress.

"No." He breathes. "Thor is safe, he lives peacefully with the mortals. It is Loki. I fear that he has gotten himself in trouble. He used the Bifrost to travel to another realm, to possibly be a diplomat in my guess. I know not what has transpired in their conversation, for Loki has shielded himself from my gaze, but the moment I heard Loki's distressed call, I sought you out."

"Where has he gone?" Frigga's voice cracked.

"To Jotunheim, my Queen." Everyone's eyes widened. _To Jotunheim of all places. _

"What is Loki doing in Jotunheim?" Sif asks hurriedly.

"To fix the confusing and ever so complicated affairs of that which has transpired earlier. He calls for help and I assume the Jotuns have found a way to suppress him somehow."

"Why didn't he use his magic to get out?" Volstagg looked around, hoping for someone to answer his question.

"You do not know this, but..." Frigga turns to them. "Loki is slightly weak and tired these past few days. He is exhausting himself, _thinking_ and _working_, you must add the emotional turmoil that he is experiencing since Thor has left, and it is no wonder why he is easily drawn to a defeat."

"What do we do?" Fandral walks forward.

The warriors four all saw that Frigga was panicking but she kept herself calm and composed, turning into a queen more than a mother. The tone of her voice was cracking, but the authority was there.

Sif listened and so did the others, waiting for the queen to express her command.

"Find Thor." Frigga exclaims. "You must find him and bring him home, then you venture to Jotunheim to save Loki. Heimdall shall escort you to the Bifrost. I want no complains. You must return them home, safely."

"A-at once?" Volstagg's eyes widened. "Now?"

"Yes, the more we leave Loki at their hands, the more dangers they could put my son in."

"We have to hurry." Hogun says grimly. "Before it's too late."

"We did want a new adventure." Fandral shrugs. "I suppose we are getting it."

_Mischief and chaos, yet again, thanks to Loki. _Sif shakes her head before turning to the queen. "But we have no King, Lady Frigga." Sif points out. "If they find out of Loki's disappearance and the Jotuns using him as leverage, panic will rise-"

"They won't. I am the Queen and my word is law just as the King's law is." Frigga bows her head. "Bring my sons back, I trust this to you. I will guard Odin, no word shall get out that Loki has disappeared, is that understood?"

"Aye." They all said in unison.

"Good," She worriedly eyes them. "Heimdall, let them pass the bridge. Now be on your way, return my sons to me. Be quick, I fear what they have in store for my son."

"Worry not my queen." Fandral grins. "You have Lady Sif and the warriors three."

"Oh hush Fandral." Sif slaps him on the side.

"I trust you." Frigga whispers to them.

She then made her way back to the chambers. The warriors four watched as they saw the Queen leave, her hands trembling as they continued to clutch at her dress.

The warriors then turned to Heimdall, who was also making a retreat, the warriors four were always prepared and so they followed the gate keeper to the Bifrost, who immediately slammed his sword to power the transport.

"Where are we headed gate keeper?" Sif said sternly.

"It is a small place, you will be able to find Thor soon. He is with the mortals, telling them of his story, if you go now, you will be able to find him."

"I don't suppose you see where Loki is?" Fandral said, slightly worried about him. "Do _you _see him?"

"He sleeps." Heimdall answers.

"What do you mean he sleeps?" Volstagg questioned. "Is he alright?"

"No. Only now has his magic faltered and I can see him. Trapped in the deepest part of the King's palace. He is left there, guarded by two Jotuns. Though you must hurry, for soon he will wake once more and they will deal with him."

"That's not good." Fandral says in distress.

"We have to find Thor." Hogun speaks.

"Hogun is right." Sif agrees. "We mustn't let the queen down and our people. I hate to admit this but as well as Loki, you know as well as I do that when Thor returns, he will not take kindly that we abandoned Loki to die."

"That is something I do not want to get in the way of." Fandral chuckles, as they all stand in front of the doorway, facing the portal they were going to use.

"I need not discuss the rules with you again." Heimdall nods to them. "Be safe on your journey and call if you wish to return."

"Wait a minute-" Fandral turns. "Thor doesn't have Mjolnir-"

Before he could continue, they were transported to earth by a single flash of light. Landing in the desert of New Mexico, where at a distance, they could see a small town just ahead.

* * *

**oOo **

Jane, Darcy and Eric were looking at Thor in disbelief, unable to grasp the idea of a being from another world, a new _realm. _However as Thor continues to tell them of his world, their belief had started to change and the facts fall into place one by one.

First it was his appearance out of nowhere. He had no home to go to, and he knew less about this world if he was asked. He claims to be named _Thor, _and he searches for his lost hammer, _Mjolnir. _That goes to show as well, his words and his knowledge on stranger things, as well as his brute strength.

He explained to all of them how he was cast out by his father, leaving his brother, _Loki, _all alone and frightened. And this is where Eric's knowledge in the stories come into play as he counters his knowledge of Loki being one for mischief, tricks and lies.

Thor, of course, defended his brother's rights.

He told these people about his adventures with Loki, as well as his relationship with him, as brothers. Jane, Darcy and Eric listened to him patiently as they all sat at the table, listening to Thor tell his _glorious _tale.

He had managed to let them catch up to the story of him and Loki, during the coronation as well as their travel to Jotunheim, which gotten him in trouble in the first place. His father confiscating his hammer and sending it away, while they were troubled of keeping Loki's secret at bay, but in the end, the cat was out of the bag and Loki was left to the knowledge itself, but it was too good to be true.

"Then what happened?" Jane blinked.

"What do you mean?" Thor turned, drinking a cup of coffee.

"You can't just end it like that." Jane panicked slightly. "What happened to your brother? When he found out the truth?"

"We slept." He confirmed.

"You slept?" Darcy repeated.

"Yes and it was one of the most tense nights I've ever had. He is _lost_ and troubled, I had never seem him like that since our childhood and this is many years ago. Compared to traumatic events, this is supposed to be nothing, but my heart aches for my brother. I had promised him that I would stay, but nay, I could not."

"You got sent here." Eric adds.

"By my father, forcing me to learn. I know not what has transpired in Asgard, but the day you found me, Selvig, in that small base from those... people." Thor swallowed. "My brother appeared to me."

"Those are Shield." Jane turns to Eric, slightly distressed. "How can your brother get in there without getting caught?"

"Magic." Darcy preens.

"Exactly." Thor nods. "My brother can cloak himself, shield himself from the eyes of others, like I have told you of what he had done to Heimdall, the gate keeper."

"What did you talk about?" Eric wondered.

"He began with _'you lied' _which is a perfectly good reason enough. My brother hates me, from breaking my sworn oath to be by his side. His mind is far of fields, he is troubled and when my brother over thinks, the rational side tends to betray him." Thor guiltily says. "He told me _our _father is dead, and my brother now sits on the throne."

"But I thought he was a Frost giant?" Jane leans back on the chair.

"He is, but only we know, not even the warriors three know of it."

"What happened then?" Darcy pushed.

"We said our goodbye's for I cannot return home. Not until my lessons have been learned." Thor dares to think, that perhaps it might be too late. "I fear because I can see my brother's tired form. His expressions, I've always watched. He is troubled."

Thor continues.

"He is contemplating something, he was giving me signs that he would fix my mistakes, bring me back. I know not if he speaks truth, for I am as well, lost. I know not if he lies of fathers death, but I can see clearly that he hides the truth from me."

"Your brother isn't like the ones in the stories." Eric says, pointing at the book.

Thor looks at it with contempt, wishing he could burn it or destroy it, but what good would that do since it is already written and the rumors have already spread. His brother's name was _tainted _wrongly and harshly, his life condemned to pain and suffering and Thor only wants what is best for Loki, this... this wasn't good for him at all.

"Many hate my brother." He starts. "Not only because he is _different _but because he uses magic. Magic is for women only but it does not stop my brother's love for it. You may see that he cares not what people think, but inside, he is hurting. He favors being _cunning _and doing _strategy _than that of warriors, who head to battle without thought."

"They don't like anyone being different." Jane whispers softly. "Do they?"

"No." Thor shakes his head. "They despised my brother for his intelligence, his tricks and his magic. He was blamed most of the time for something we cannot explain, and though I did not stop it before, I regret it now."

"That's harsh." Darcy exclaims. "Really harsh. Literally."

"Aye. I want only to change that." He says softly. "I miss him, truly I do."

"Isn't there a way to go back home?" Jane wonders, turning to Eric. "Should be build something, I don't know!?"

"We have to wait Jane-"

Before Eric could continue, there was a knock on the glass, as they all turned to the door, they saw four people standing outside wearing weird costumes and unexplainable happiness running across their faces.

Thor stands happily, not expecting this, and the others seated followed suit.

* * *

**oOo **

As they landed, Fandral couldn't stop talking about how Thor will get his powers back when the All-father's word is law. Maybe they would just have to find another sort of loop-hole, that was the only way they could help Thor get Loki back.

Everyone was looking at them suspiciously but Sif held her composure as she told the others to do the same and ignore them. They were on a mission to find their Prince as well as saving the younger one.

"We are being _followed_." Hogun inclines his head to the side.

"Do not worry about them." Sif says. "We are here for Thor, if they get in the way, only then will we worry."

"This place isn't as half bad as I thought." Volstagg chuckles. "It is peaceful."

"Say that to those who are keeping their eyes on us." Fandral rolls his eyes. "Look! I think it's that way!"

"Come on." Sif hurries. "We do not have much time, if we stay here longer, Loki might not survive at the hands of those Jotuns."

"You actually sound like you worry about him."

"Oh hush, Fandral." Sif angrily glares at him. "There is one thing more that I hate than Loki's tricks, and it is those Jotuns and their horrible excuses at war, you can add their poorly executed attacks."

"Aren't they using Loki to gain information?" Volstagg asks, unsure of what to say. "I mean, sure they could torture him, but they must have reason, not just because he trespassed on their realm."

"They will ask how to get into Asgard." Hogun looks at them. "We must hurry and tell Thor, if Loki utters a word, we might not make it."

"I doubt he will." Sif looks apologetically at everyone. "Loki knows how to keep his mouth shut, unlike someone."

"Now listen here woman-" Fandral argues.

"Hush!" Volstagg points. "It's Thor!"

They gather at the door as Sif knocks her weapon on the glass, all the attention was on them, as Thor turned, they couldn't help but smile at him. Thor was happy to see them, and it was strange to look at him wearing a human's garb but they were happy nonetheless.

They opened the doors and walked forward.

"Oh my god." Jane's eyes widened. "You're here."

"I don't believe it." Eric said just as Darcy said, "Wow."

"Oh excuse us." Volstagg nods at them, almost at a bow. "Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."

Jane and Eric exchanged looks, as they smiled, looking at what they discovered.

"My friends!" He shouts as the warriors stood there, focused on him. "I am very happy to see you all again but you should not have come. Surely you would not get in trouble visiting me?"

"We're here to take you home, Thor." Fandral looks back at the others.

"We're not here for a visit." Volstagg adds.

"What do you mean? I thought-" Thor racks his brain, trying to figure out what Loki had told him. It was a lie, surely it was a lie, he had to know. "But Father is dead, his word is conditional upon my exile, I am not to come home until I am worthy again-"

"Thor, I want to say I'm glad we found you but you are not making much sense." Sif quickly says. "The All-father is alive and he is in Odin-sleep."

"But-" Thor thinks. _"Loki, he lied. He had to have had a reason to do so." _

"He's alive, Thor." Volstagg tells him, earning a nod from the Prince.

" I know it was impossible for father to die." He speaks again. "Friends, what of Loki? He is the King, yes? Why do you not go to him and seek this matter out yourselves when Father is in Odin-sleep? Why me? I have not the strength to help."

"That is just it, Thor." Fandral says. "It is about Loki, your brother. He's in trouble."

Before Thor could question further, Hogun intercepts him.

"We don't have much time." Hogun says, grimly. "You cannot stay here, Asgard is in danger and you are needed."

"Is it the Jotuns?" Jane blurts out, covering her mouth.

"Yes." Sif nods at her, turning back to Thor. "Thor, they have your brother. He went to Jotunheim to correct past mistakes, Heimdall says he is trapped by Laufey in the deepest dungeons of the palace. They are to seek out information on how to travel to Asgard."

"But they should know that Loki won't say anything!" Thor says quickly.

"That is what we were trying to talk about. Loki will keep his mouth shut for as long as he can, but you know as well as I do that Loki has limits."

"What was he doing there in the first place?" Thor wonders. "It's not just to correct past mistakes, Loki is beyond that."

"We do not know, but Heimdall says it was just that and perhaps a plan for something else." Fandral shrugs. "We don't know Thor, all we know is that he ventured there alone."

"He sought answers?" Thor shakes his head. "How did he get caught?"

"The All-mother says that he has been weak." Sif answers him. "His mind and body is tired from, too much stress from what she tells us. That it is corroding him, along with his magic."

"It would explain his tired form when his illusion visited me."

Nobody had the time to ask about the visit.

"His magic was physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted." Volstagg tells him. "The All-mother granted us leave to search for you and to return both of you back to her. We will serve you forever Prince Thor," The others nodded at him. _Loyalty, and friendship come into play. _"Now, the decision lies on you... to return with us."

"We have to go." Thor turns to them. "We have to save my brother."

"How?" Darcy questions. "You don't have mew mew."

**_Whosoever holds this hammer..._**

"No, I have been pondering it for a while." Thor thinks back. "Father said _make me proud. _I believe he knew from the start that I am still worthy to hold the hammer. If I call it back..."

"You think it will return to you?" Fandral raises an eyebrow.

"I thought the All-father put an enchantment in it?" Volstagg questions.

"We will just have to find out." Hogun nods.

"It is worth the try." Sif turns to Thor, who looks at them for confirmation.

"But Thor..." Jane asked in hope. "Before, it almost responded to you, in that base where it was left. Those Agents, those people, who were guarding it. You tried remember, you almost had it. Do you think you could do that and it'll return to you? Maybe this time it will."

"I don't know." He answers truthfully. "I know not, what I am suppose to do, but I need to try. I need _Mjolnir _back."

"Don't think that it's for a fight." She replies, startling everyone at how she addressed this to Thor so bluntly. "Think that- think of it as a mission- for your brother- you're gonna do this for him. Not for selfish gain. You're going to save him, using that hammer. Right? You're going to try."

"Thank you, Jane." He smiles to her. "I will not lose sight of that. I will call for Mjolnir."

_"God, I hope you're real." _Jane thinks, trying not to doubt it.

**_If he be worthy..._**

Thor closes his eyes and holds out his hand. _Concentrating._ He had to save Loki and restore peace once more.

"What are you doing?" Eric walks forward questioning the change of the mood, but Sif intercepts him, pushing him back. "Why are you-?"

"No, wait." She says. "I think he is calling for Mjolnir."

"Couldn't he do it outside?" He asks, but was ignored.

**_Shall possess the power of Thor._**

They looked outside the window where Thor was pointing at, to see something flying fast towards them. Eric was startled, pulling both Jane and Darcy into a hug, turning his back to the window as it explodes, Thor grips Mjolnir tightly as lightning appeared out of nowhere.

Jane and Darcy pushed Eric away to watch.

"I can't believe it." Eric blinks.

"He could have gone outside instead of breaking the windows, like you said." Darcy says dully. "Oh well, it's still pretty awesome. He has mew mew back."

"Oh. My. God." She muttered, smiling uncontrollably. "This is- it's amazing- this is you? This is really you!"

"This is me." He smiles back, turning to his friends. "I should have known, that Father would do this. I ridiculed myself trying to gain Mjolnir back forcibly before, without thought that I needed to use it for a purpose, I had no purpose before but to gain its acceptance back, but now, it came willingly when I _truly _needed its strength."

"It must be because you have to come back with us." Sif wondered. "It must have heard your calls."

"Indeed." Thor walks outside, looking at the skies, the others follow him out.

"Are you coming back with us?" Fandral asks enthusiastically.

"Aye." He nods. "I must save my brother. I left him once, I will not leave him again."

Agent Coulson arrives in car, getting out and walking towards them. He makes them a deal that they couldn't refuse and Thor was now part of the people who will defend this Earth for the safety of its people. Jane, Eric and Darcy would soon get back the things that Coulson and the rest of Shield, _borrowed, _while the Warriors Four and Thor would go back to Asgard to finish the matter.

Thor grabs Jane as they fly to the Bifrost site, while Coulson offered the others a ride to site with one of the vans they have. The warriors four accepted and they followed Thor to the Bifrost site. When they got out, Jane and Thor said their goodbyes as the rest of them watch the two. Sif stared at them, feeling a slight pain but understood it well enough, but she wondered what had caught Thor's eye in this woman, who is mortal. But that was not their problem right now, it was a threat.

The Jotuns.

Agent Coulson saw them off as well, standing right beside Eric, Jane and Darcy, while the warriors four and Thor stood in the _symbol _of the Bifrost site.

"Heimdall!" Thor shouts. "Open the Bifrost!"

* * *

**oOo**

**TBC...**

**Short chapter. xD**

**Hopefully, I'll be updating this again soon. Thank you for everything, please review and tell me what you think and what you want me to add. Reviews fuel me to write more and give me ideas, so please tell me what you think.**


End file.
